Kiss the years goodbye
by MR.Zacefron
Summary: Sequel to Dirty Little Secret, Troy and Ryan are back and School is starting. how hard could it be? you have no idea! and with everyone going in their own directions, can Troy and Ryan stay together? the test of their love is here, will they pass or fail?
1. Chapter 1 we're f' ed

Chapter 1

Troy's p.o.v

"TROY BOLTON I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" my mom screamed at me again

I just hung my head and took the verbal blows. What was I gonna say…the truth? I couldn't tell her me and Ryan got kicked out because there were two horrible people at the camp we attended. Wait, maybe that's not such a bad idea,

"Mom" I say interrupting her in the middle of her performance. "It wasn't us! Their were these two other kids there who set us up!"

My mother nods her head and pulls out a piece of folded paper from her back pocket.

"Right, this Nicole and Mark" she says reading the paper

"What is that?" I ask

"It's a fax from one of your counselors" she says "it says here that you already tried blaming this on those two kids!"

I let out a loud breath. Can I ever get a break?

"Mom, who are you gonna believe? Me, your son or some people you don't even know?" I ask

She taps her foot and looks me in the eyes. She walks over to me and sits down on the couch next to me. She places her hand on my shoulder, the typical "I really care about what you have to say routine". I should know, I use it on Gabbi all the time.

"I'll believe you Troy, if you just tell me why." She says, in a softer voice. "Why would they want to set you up or cause trouble for you?"

"Because they hate me" I say

"Why? What did you do to them?" She ask

I laugh under my breath. Figures, my mom would automatically assume that I did something to them first.

"I didn't do anything!" I say

"Then why? Why Troy?" she ask "why did they hate you? Just tell me why and I'll be in your corner"

"I …" I can't say it. Not now, if ever. I can't tell her it's because me and Ryan were a couple. I can't tell her it's because Mark liked Ryan and Nicole liked me, but neither one of us liked them. I can't tell my mom I'm gay, I just can't. I thought it would be easier than it sounds, but it isn't. I keep my mouth shut. She waits a little longer then gets up. She starts walking away but then she turns and says the one thing that she knows will get to me.

"I'm very disappointed in you" she says and turns to walk to the backyard.

I jump from the couch and run up the stairs to my room. I slam my door, from frustration and anger. I fall on my bed and let out a breath. God, I thought leaving camp with Ryan was gonna make things better. But I'm starting to wish I was back there, dealing with Mark would be easier than dealing with me mom when she's pissed. I get back up and turn off my light. It's still light out side. I take off my shirt and lay back on my bed, maybe I can sort this out after I sleep. As soon as close my eyes, my phone rings. Its official I have the worst luck. I reach over and without looking at the i.d I pick up the phone. Bad move.

"Troy?" Chad ask

Fuck!

"Chad?" I ask

"Hey man!" he says, with too much excitement "I heard you got kicked out of camp for setting some kids on fire"

"WHAT!" I say "no kids got set on fire! The studio did"

"Oh…you set the studio on fire?" he ask

"Yeah" I say quickly "wait. No! I didn't set anything on… look did you want something?"

"Uh just wanted to say hey to my best friend" he says "but if you don't fell like talking"

I guess I was a little too harsh.

"No, man, I do wanna talk to you, it's just…ugh my mom, you know?" I say

"Yeah" he says "so how was camp?"

I can tell he really doesn't care; he's just trying to make conversation

"It was um, it was well, camp" I say

He laughs. I didn't make a joke. That annoys me, the way Chad is do easily controllable. But at the same time, I like the fact that I have control over something.

"So I've been pretty bored" he says

"Why, hasn't Taylor been here?" I ask

"No dude, her grandmother died and she went to New York for the funeral, and with Zeke gone to Europe and you gone to camp…I was pretty much alone"

"Awww, I think I just shed a tear." I joke

"Fuck off!" he laughs "so when will I see you? Oh wait, you probably have other people to see first"

The first person to pop in to my head was Ryan. Then my phone beeps, letting me know I have another call. This time I look at the i.d. and my heart stops. It's Gabriella.

"Chad I'm gonna have to call you back" I say and hang up on him, before he can suggest that he come over.

What do I do? I decide not to pick up. How could I be so stupid! God, you TOTALLY forgot about your girlfriend. Or is she your ex? What? NO! I love Ryan, but I just can't see my self without Gabbi. I love her. I love Ryan. I love them both and I don't want to let either of them go. I won't, I can't….I is fucked.

Ryan's p.o.v

"RYAN EVANS, HOW COULD YOU LET THAT WHORE DO THIS TO YOU!" Sharpay screams at me, while I sit on my bed.

"Shar, I didn't let her do anything to me, she just. Did" I try to explain

"I don't wanna hear it!" she says "I can't believe you let some slut ruin your reputation at the camp."

Right about now, I'm tempted to hang the phone up, but that would be suicide.

"I know, I was just too busy with, never mind" I say

She's quiet

"Too busy with what?" she asks "TELL ME!"

"NOTHING!" I yell

"ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?" She screams back "I KNOW YOU ARE NOT YELLING ME!"

Okay, Ryan, Remember who you're talking to

"No Sharpay, I'm not yelling at you" I lie "I'm just frustrated"

"Why? What's frustrating you?" she asks, she honestly doesn't know.

Um, maybe the fact that you're bitching me out for something I couldn't control and I'm still letting you control my life from half way around the fucking world! But, of course I keep this to myself.

"A lot of stuff" I say, not really lying.

"Oh, well in better news, I've got big news" she says

"Oh my god, tell me your not pregnant!" I say

"What? No of course not!" she says "But I might be pretty soon"

"Huh?" I'm so lost

"Zeke and have decided to get a place together after school!" she says

I can just see her smiling. But for some reason, I'm not happy for her. I know I should be, but it just doesn't seem right. I mean, why should some one like her deserve to be happy? She's a horrible person. You know how there's always that good person inside of a mean one? Well, Sharpay made that person kill herself, years ago. All that's left is the mean.

Don't get me wrong, I love her. But that's because I'm mean too and we work. But in other cases, she's just down right…bad. So why should she be happy when I have to fight on the daily basis to be with Troy?

"hello!' she says, this isn't a 'hello are you there' this is a 'hello, why aren't you saying anything'.

"Um, wow, that's great" I lie

"You don't sound too happy" she says

Fuck she's catching on; she has that weird skill of knowing when I'm lying. My brain is screaming at, me to get out of the situation.

"Uh, Shar, you're breaking up" I lie

"No I'm…" but I hang up before she can finish.\

FUCK! I need to see Troy, now. I quickly pick the phone back up and dial his number. It only rings once.

"Ryan?" he ask

"Can you please come here" I beg

"Yeah, of course" he says

His voice is weak, like he just woke up

"Okay bye" I say.

I jump up and walk to the bathroom. I hope Troy hurries, I need him right now. I take a long look in the mirror. Why does she make everything so hard? It's not her fault I tell myself. But I can't help but think about what this year is gonna be like. Only two weeks until school starts. But Sharpay's gonna be too busy with Zeke and Troy too busy with everyone else. So where does that leave me? Me minus Troy and Sharpay, equals….I'm fucked.

So, I know it's starting kinda slow but I didn't wanna rush into things, and oh, I have the best way to get Mark and Nicole back. And Troy and Ryan have nothing to do with it! It's gonna be Great! But you'll have to wait. So I'm gonna need A LOT of reviews. Please tell me what you think.

Luv ya


	2. Chapter 2 sweet kisses

Chapter 2

Hey! So I'm glad you liked the sequel and I can honestly say that this will surpass the original. I'm gonna keep it as real as possible. I think you guys will love it! Thanx so much for the reviews. GIVE ME MORE! I'm a review whore, I'll admit it, I have problem! So there are gonna be so many twist in this story and it's gonna be great b/c I have all the characters now. And remember they are seniors! And a lot can change! Just think about how you were two years ago. I bet you've changed a little. But don't worry I'm not changing anyone. Luv ya

Troy's p.o.v

I only have to knock on the door once before Ryan answers. He swings open the door. He looks exhausted. He pulls me in.

"Come on" he says leading my upstairs.

But I stop. I have to. His house is insane! It's huge! Ryan turns around

"What are you staring at?" he asks

"Your house is huge!" I admit

He rolls his eyes

"Come on!" he says as he pulls me up the stairs.

We pass four rooms, one with pink walls and a queen sized bed. I'm almost sure it's Sharpay's. Maybe it's because her name is posted all over the walls in large glittery letters. We get to his room and he falls on his bed. His room screams RYAN. His walls are covered in posters from RENT, and The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Along with tons of other plays I don't know. There are no bands or half naked people, like my room. His bed is big, not as big a Sharpay's. He has his own bathroom, in his room. Something I would kill for. I sit down next to Ryan's sprawled out body.

"What's wrong?" I finally ask

He sits up and scoots back so his back is against the head board. He reaches to his table and grabs the remote. He turns on his TV. It, of course, is huge. He flips through the channels, but there's nothing on. He hands me the remote.

"Ryan, why aren't you talking to me?" I ask, he's kinda worrying me.

I scoot up to him and place my hand on his leg. He leans in and hugs my waist, he rest his head on my shoulder.

"Troy, I love you" he says in faint voice

"I love you too, babe" I say "you okay?"

"You know Sharpay's moving in with Zeke?" he asks

"What?" I say "that's so weird"

"Tell me about it" he says "but it got me thinking"

"What are we gonna do after high school?" I finish his thought

"Yeah" he whispers

I use my other free hand to rub the back of his head and fell his soft hair. It's grown.

"Don't worry about it now, let's just enjoy this right now" I say

He looks up at me and smiles. I can't take it any more. I pull his face to mine and kiss him. All of my problems fade away when our tongues touch. He turns around to face me. We stare into each other's eyes for awhile, and then Ryan pulls his shirt over his head and leans back to me. I kiss him again and run my hands over his warm back. He falls backwards and pulls me on top of him. His hands are running through my hair and all I want right now is for our skin to touch. I pull away and quickly take off my shirt. Ryan smiles and pulls me back down to him. When our skin touches it's like the first time we kissed. I mean the time when he was awake and willing, not when I molested him in his sleep. Ryan's kisses are slow and soft. I roll him on top of me.

"I love you" I say, between kisses

He nods his head and sits up. His legs are straddling my waist and he starts taking off his belt. He's moving to slow. I push his hand away and quickly pull off his belt and unzip his pants. He lifts his body up and I push his pants down his legs. He leans back down and I feel him growing through his boxers. I run my hand down his back and let it rest on his boxers. He slowly begins kissing down my neck. I let out a sigh of pleasure as he makes his way to my chest. As he gets down to my stomach, I hear a noise downstairs, it sounds like someone walking, in heels. Shit.

"Ryan, do you hear that" I ask, through pants

He shakes his head. I hear the shoes coming up the stairs

"Someone's coming" I say

Ryan lifts his head up

"Well, I'm trying to but your making this very difficult" he says

Suddenly there's a knock on his bedroom door. Ryan shoots up and climbs off of me, leaving me on my back wanting more. Ryan runs to the door.

"Who is it?" he ask

"Ryan, darling it's me" a woman's voice says through the door

"Mom? I thought you had a party tonight!" he says

"yes, of course" she says "but I came to change, what was I supposed to do, wear the same thing to two parties?" she laughs

Ryan looks at me and motions for me not to move.

"Any how, open the door. I bought the most fabulous shoes, you've got to see them" she says

Suddenly the door knob twist, Ryan reaches out and turns the lock.

"Ryan? Darling, why is the door locked?" she ask

"Um, mom? I'm naked!" Ryan said.

At least he's honest

"Oh, well what goes in on your room, should most defiantly stay in your room" she says, as her heels begin to fade down the hall.

Ryan presses his ear against the door and waits until he hears her door close before he walks back to the bed and crawls back on top of me.

"That was close" he says with a smile

He leans back down and kisses me. As much as I hate to do this, I gently push Ryan upwards. He looks confused.

"What?" he ask

"Ry, your mom is here and" I say "let's be honest, your not that good at being quiet"

Ryan nods his head and jumps off of my. He gets back against the headboard and turns the TV back on.

"Your right" he says, still looking at the TV

I crawl up to Ryan. He leans his head on my shirt.

"I love you Troy" he says

"I never get tired of hearing that" I say

I lift his head up and take off my shirt. He lays his head back on my bare chest. He sticks his hands under the cover and unbuttons my pants. He slides them off, along with my boxers. After I'm completely naked under the cover, I pull him close to me so I could feel his body on mine. He settles on a movie about a pregnant teenager. I close my eyes and run my fingers through his hair until I go to sleep. I love Ryan, but I wonder how long it'll last.

Ryan's p.o.v

As troy sleeps, I feel his breath against the back of my neck. The room's dark and my mom left long ago. I hear Troy's heart beating through his chest. God, this year is gonna be too much to handle. I can already tell. Everyone's gonna be busy with college and going there own ways. Me and Troy. That's all I can think about right now. What's gonna become of us? I mean, are we gonna be together after school is over or is this the end? Can we make it though high school or will it break us apart. Too many questions and absolutely no answers. And to top it off, Sharpay's gonna be hear in three days. How will I tell her about Troy? How do I tell her I'm going out with Troy Bolton? Sure she's gonna say she's happy for me, because she loves me and that's what your supposed to say. But deep down inside she's gonna be mad, mad because she's no longer the one with the "big" news. Who's gonna care about Shar and Zeke moving in together when Troy is Dating Sharpay's brother? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm gonna go back to being Sharpay's brother and not Ryan. Being at camp and getting all this attention from Troy, made me feel like an important person. But I guess that's gonna past. Oh crap! It just hit me! I'm going out with Gabriella's boy friend! I can't lie to her and be the cause of her heartbreak. But what if Troy sees her and remembers why he fell in love with her and forgets all about me. I close my eyes tight. No! That's not gonna happen, not now. We're too far in love for anyone to break us up. But what if he feels the same way about her? And if he does love her, then how could he say he loves me? Do I have to worry about him "falling" for someone else and going out with them? Wow I never thought of that. I look up at Troy and kiss his lips. I lay back against him and hold him close, what if this is the last time I'll ever be able to hold him again? I would move on. No I wouldn't. I love Troy too much to just move on. I love Troy, but I wonder how long it'll last.

So I know it was too short, sorry. So do you notice how Ryan and Troy have the same thoughts but neither one of them is strong enough to talk about them? That just goes to show you that, um…well I really don't have a proverb for that. Lol. Just tell me if you like it!

Luv ya


	3. Chapter 3 not right now

Chapter 3

Ryan's p.o.v

"I didn't say I wasn't gonna do it" I tell Kelsi

"Yeah but you didn't say you were gonna do it either" she whines

"I know, I just think maybe this year I should focus on my grades and being in school plays would be a distraction" I say

Kelsi plays with the fries on her plate. I didn't mean to make her sad. That's not why I brought her to this restaurant. I just missed her over the summer.

"I'm sorry, Kels" I say

"Whatever, any ways so tell me about this guy you met!" she says, cheering up

"It's not that big of a deal" I lie

"Uh, yeah it is!" she says

A guy walks by our table and smiles at Kelsi. She waves.

"Hi" she says

I laugh. It wasn't that long ago that Kelsi was this small almost nonexistent person, now she's well, she's Kelsi. With the hair and all the clothes, if she was a bitch, then maybe she could give Sharpay a run for her money, but even though the outside says "bitch" the inside still screams "Kelsi". She still composes our songs and she still loves the theater. It's just that now, she has more of a fan club. If you know what I mean. A lot of people don't know why she changed; bit I think it was after her and Jason broke up. She was determined to show that he was gonna miss her. And he does. But she doesn't have time for him anymore. She's too busy with, every other guy in school. She comes off, fearless, but she's never even kissed a guy! It's kinda funny. She looks at me.

"What's so funny?" she asks with a smile.

"Nothing. So have you talked to Jason lately?" I ask.

I know this will get her attention of off my mystery guy. Kelsi rolls her eyes.

"Ugh! I'll have you know, he called me twenty one times last night!" she says "he even got the nerves to ask me out on Saturday!"

"Hmm, what did you say?" I ask

She bites her lip and looks down.

"KELSI!" I almost yell

"I know, but he just seemed so honest this time!" she says

"He just wants to get you in bed, you know this!" I say

"No he doesn't, he's not like that!" she protest

I throw my hands up; let her make her own mistakes Ryan.

"So, um. It's a group thing" she says

"Eww" I say

She kicks my leg

"Not like that!" she laughs "I meant it's a group date, that is if you wanna come with your new guy"

"I don't know, Kelsi, it might be too soon" I say

Kelsi's cell phone rings, it plays Seasons of love from Rent. She looks at the number.

"Listen I gotta take this" she says getting up "promise me you'll think about it"

I nod as she leaves.

I'll think about it alright. I'll think about it and laugh. No way Troy's gonna go anywhere with me on a date, especially if Jason's gonna be there. I get up and suddenly my phone rings. It's Sharpay. I put the phone back in my pocket. I really don't have time to hear her right now.

Troy's p.o.v

"Wait, so she said what?" I ask laughing

"I've always admired you" Chad repeats

I grab my sides from laughing and there are tears running down my face. I calm back down. Chad pats my back.

"Oh, that's priceless" I say "who would ever think she liked you"

"I know!" Chad says "god, what a geek. But uh how are you?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Well, Gabriella said you haven't called since you got here, and you weren't home last night." He says

I scoot closer to Chad's desk in his room. He hopes of the desk and goes to his bed.

"Oh, well, I just don't really feel like talking to Gabbi right now" I say honestly

"Well, Gabs kinda worried" he says

"Gabbs?" I ask

"Oh, yeah that's just what I call her" He says

"Since when?" I ask

"Since this summer, we were the only ones here this summer, you know?" he says "we just spent a lot of time together"

"How much time, Chad?" I say standing up

Chad stands up

"Calm down man" he says "we just hung out that's all! What's your problem?"

"That is the problem! There are too many problems!" I yell

"Stop screaming at me! It's not my fault you failed Drama and had to leave!" He says "don't blame for your mistakes!"

"Mistakes! My only mistake was leaving you with my girl friend!" I say

"You know what? I don't want your dorky girlfriend! I have one!" He yells back

"Dorky? You know what? I can't believe I trusted you!" I yell

"What are talking about?" he yells "Just get out!"

"I'm already gone!" I say walking out the door, up the stairs and past Mr. Danforth, who was sitting on the couch reading the news paper. I hop in my truck and start up the car and that's when I stop. What did I just do? What the fuck did I just do! God, I totally lashed out on my best friend for no reason. I mean he's right, it's not his fault I'm confused about everything right now. And let's be honest, Gabbi and Chad…never. I think about getting out and going to apologize but I can already hear Chad yelling at his father. I decide to go handle something I've been avoiding all day, going to see Gabriella.

"So you had a cold?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah" I lie "I would've come by, but I didn't wanna get you sick"

She leans in and kisses me

"Thanx" she says

I told myself that I would tell her the truth, but I just can't, not now. Seeing her, just made me realize how much I love her and I couldn't leave her. I lean in and kiss her again. She pulls away and grabs my hand

"So, how was camp?" she ask

"Is that like the question of the day or something?" I ask with a smile

"Just curios, it's not like you wrote to me or anything" she says

"Yeah, sorry about that, but you were always on my mind" I lie

"Ditto" she says "I was thinking, we're seniors and we both love each other, so what do you say to us maybe living together."

I jump off the couch

"What is it about moving in together?" I ask

She gets up

"Well, Sharpay's doing it" she tries to reason

"Sharpay also got a teacher's car set on fire, you wanna do that to? Mr. Donald's lives right down the street"

She laughs

"No, no, no…I'm just putting it in the air, it's not for sure" she says "it's not like you have anyone else to move in with" she laughs

I let out a nervous laugh

"So now that I've got you all to myself" she says grabbing my hand and leading my to her basement.

I pull away

"Um I should leave" I say, I don't wanna do anything I regret with Gabbi.

"Are you avoiding me?" she ask, seriously

"No, of course not….I've gotta go" I say turning and walking out the door. I get back in my car and start it up.

Wow, two relationships, right down the gutter. Well, at least I have Ryan. But then again, look at all the problems we've caused already. And no one even knows about us yet. I begin driving down the road going anywhere. My cell rings, I pick it up, it's Ryan. I put my phone back in my pocket. I can't deal with Ryan, not right now.

So did you like it? I really hope you did. So tell me what you think. Okay. Oh and right now, I'm watching…..you guessed it RENT

Luv ya


	4. Chapter 4 too much

Chapter 4

Ryan's p.o.v

I throw the phone at the wall and fall back on my bed. I let out an aggravated breath. Is Troy avoiding me? No, he's just, in the bathroom or taking a shower. Sure, that's it. Wait, stop! God Ryan, you're his boyfriend not his wife. Look at you, sitting here waiting for a boy to pick up the phone. Sharpay and Kelsi's voice rings through my head. I get up and go to my closet, find something and go somewhere. I pick out my "you know you want me outfit" and make my way to the shower. You're home now Ryan, you have no excuse to spend all your time worrying about Troy. Get out, the summer's not over yet.

By the time I make it to my car, it's already dark. I hop in and let the roof down. The night's air is the best motivator for me. I back out of the drive way and make my way downtown. I'll just party a little, not too much. The lights of downtown are crazy tonight. I'm about to pick my place when I realize that I have one big problem…Sharpay is not here and she has me fake i.d.

"Damn" I say to myself, another night wasted.

I pull into the nearest parking lot, to turn around when I see Kelsi coming out of a restaurant with none other than Jason. She stops when she sees me and walks over to my car, smiling. I turn of the engine and step out.

"Hey!" she says

"Hey" I respond

She looks at me and then the car and then me again.

"You have something planned?" she ask

"Not really, actually things kinda feel through" I admit

She stares at me for awhile and walks back to Jason. She says a few things to him that aren't audible and kisses him on the check. A sweet kiss. Jason turns and goes to his car as Kelsi comes back to me.

"Let's go!" she exclaims as she makes her way to my passenger side

I whip around and get in the car. At any other time I would convince her to go with Jason and I would tell her that I don't wanna ruin her night. But tonight, I don't wanna risk her actually leaving. I need someone right now, but I can't let her know that. God, when did I get so needy?

"Where are we going?" Kelsi asked

"I don't know" I say

She closes her eyes and licks her lips. She then shoots her eyes open.

"There's a party down the street from my house" Kelsi says

"Oh, whose is it?" I ask

She shrugs her shoulders. It amazes me how she can just go to a random party and fit in. a big part of me doesn't wanna do this, but a bigger part of me is already driving the direction of the party. Suddenly my phone rings, it's Troy. I huff and sit the phone down between me and Kelsi. Kelsi picks it up, I try to grab it but it's too late. She presses talk and puts it on speaker

"Hello?" she ask

"Ryan?" Troy ask

"Nope" Kelsi simply answers "wait, is this Troy?"

"Kelsi!" Troy asks "um, why do have Ryan's phone?"

"Well, nice to hear from you too, I haven't seen you since the last day of school"

"Oh, yeah" Troy says "how are you?"

"You don't really care do you?" She ask

"No not really, where's Ryan?" he ask

"I'm right here" I say, keeping my eyes on the road "what's up?"

"Um, Ry, can you take me off speaker?" Troy ask

I reach to pick up the phone, but Kelsi grabs my hand and shakes her head. I take a deep breath.

"Alright, you're off" I lie

"Listen babe" he says "I really need to see you right now"

Kelsi's mouth is wide open and she's staring at me. I avoid her stare. She picks up the phone and hands it to me.

"Thank you" I whisper to her

I take troy off of speaker.

"Well, I tired to find you, but you wouldn't pick up" I say, remembering why I'm driving through the crowded streets instead of in his strong arms

"I um, well I had to talk to Gabbi" he says

"Oh" I say

"It's not like that!" he says quickly "I just had to talk to her"

"I understand, Troy" I lie

I don't understand.

"Great, so I'm on my way" he says

"Um" I start "I'm kinda out"

Kelsi hits my arm. I look at her, she shakes her head.

"Oh" Troy says with disappointment

"Out of popcorn!" I say covering my tracks "so when you come over, bring some"

"Oh great!" He says, filling with excitement. "I really want you, tonight"

"Tonight?" I question

"Every night!" he corrects himself

"Alright, I'll see you soon" I say, hanging up.

I put the phone in my pocket.

"So…" Kelsi says

"Look I was gonna tell you, I swear" I say

"Ryan, I can't believe this! I can't believe you!" Kelsi says

"I know!" I say "are you mad?"

"YES!" she laughs "I can not believe you! Oh my god this is so crazy"

"I would have told you earlier" I say

"Oh I know, relationships are death" she says, calming down

"Exactly!" I say

Kelsi reaches and grabs my hand

"Does he make you happy?" she ask

"So much" I say

"I'm so happy for you, Ry" she says

"Thanks, thanks a lot" I say

"Well drop me off at the party" she says

"No way, you're not going alone!" I say

"Well, you could drop me off at Jason's?" she teases

"Or you could call Jason and come to my house with me and Troy" I say

"Okay!" she says

I know, I know, I should have asked troy first, but he sounded like he really wanted to see me, so we probably would be in my room most of the night. I hope he doesn't get mad.

Troy's p.o.v

I pull into Ryan's drive way and hop out the car. That's when I notice the truck on the curb. Is that Jason's truck? I don't knock on the door; I just swing it open and go in.

"Ryan?" I call

"We're in here" we call from the living room.

We? So Jason is here. I go into the living room and see not only Jason, but Kelsi as well, all three of them on the couch watching TV. Okay, so much for a romantic night. Ryan gets up and walks over to me.

"Hey" he smiles

That smile makes me forget that anyone else is there. I grab him in my arms and kiss his soft lips. I can't do what I came here to do. I can't break up with Ryan. My cell phone rings, I'm not pulling away from Ryan. The phone keeps ringing. Ryan reaches in my pocket and pulls out my phone. He pulls away, but I lean back in and kiss him more. The phone stops ringing. Ryan pulls away and hands me the phone. One new message, from Chad. SHIT! Why did I not pick up? Whatever. Jason gets up and walks over to me.

"Hey" he says, eyes wide open.

"Hi" I say, nervously.

"So um, I guess Gabriella's over with huh?" he laughs

Ryan slowly looks at me. He tilts his head.

"Uh, yeah" I say wrapping my arm around Ryan

"Really?" Ryan ask "I know that must have been hard for you"

Great! I thought this would be easy. I thought Ryan would be mean about the whole thing and I could tell him that it was hard for me and storm out. But he had to act so…Ryan. So nice and caring. I can't lie to him. I should leave. Ryan grabs my hand and pulls me towards the stairs, and the last thing I think about is leaving.

"So, we're just gonna stay down here?" Jason asks as we leave him. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Hello?" Kelsi says from the couch

"Oh" he says turning around.

Ryan pulls me up the stairs and into his room. Before I can open my mouth he rips off his shirt and stares at me. His mouth open.

"I'm ready" he says

I grab his waist and pull him to me. He runs his fingers through my hair as I rub his bare back. Wait, stop. STOP! I pull away. I can't do this to him. I can't lie to him and have my way with him. I love him and the last thing I wanna do is hurt him. And the longer this goes on the more it's gonna hurt him in the end. I need to choose, and until I do, I can't have either. This is probably the most mature choice I've ever made. Ryan looks confused.

"I can't" I manage to say

"Why?" he ask "is it me?"

"NO!" I say "it will never be you!" I say

"Then what?" he ask

"It's me" I say

Ryan walks to the bed and sits down.

"Look, I know you didn't really break up with Gabbi" he says

"You did?" I ask "then why did you"

"Pretend to believe you?" he ask "well I didn't wanna embarrass you"

That's it. I run to Ryan and lay myself on top of him.

"Are you sure?" He ask me

"Hell yes!" I say, rolling him on top of me.

I've never been surer of anything. So I live in the moment, with out the thought of how Gabbi will fell. Because right now I want my Ryan. That's when there's a knock on the door. Ryan gets off of me and walks to the door.

"Who is it?" he ask

"Ry, um someone's at the door" Kelsi says "its Taylor and Gabriella"

So did you like it? Plz tell me what you think! And don't worry, you'll find out how Taylor got there!

Luv ya


	5. Chapter 5 two girls, one problem

Chapter 5

Ryan's p.o.v

My heart stops. Maybe Kelsi was joking.

"Ryan? Did you hear me? Taylor and Gabriella are here…now!" Kelsi says through the door.

I turn to look at Troy, whose now up and pacing the room. Okay think Ry, think.

"Well did you let them in?" I ask, stupidly.

"No, I turned off all the lights and hid. Of course I let them in! What the hell do I do?" Kelsi asked

I open the door and Kelsi rushes in.

"Okay, this isn't that bad" Kelsi starts "Troy, you just go downstairs and tell her you left something over here"

"Uhh, I already told her that I was going over my cousin's house, out of town." Troy says

Kelsi punches his arm.

"This is way lying is bad!" She says

"SORRY!" Troy says back

Okay this is dumb.

"Look, just tell her that I'm on a date and you're watching the house, and you're not allowed to have anyone over" I explain

I give myself a mental high five. Quick thinking Ry. Kelsi smiles and Troy leans over and gives me a kiss.

"I love you" he says

"I know" I say.

Kelsi rushes out the door and I follow her to the edge of the stairs, just enough to hear the conversation. Gabriella is standing close to the door, while Taylor is looking through the refrigerator. If that was anyone else I would be pissed, but Taylor's my neighbor and we've been over each other's house too many times to count. We each have a key to the each other's houses in case of emergencies. So me and Taylor are closer than most people notice, I mean she was my first kiss. Funny how things can change.

"Um, Ryan's out on a date" Kelsi lies "and I'm watching the house, just in case his mom calls. He's not supposed to be out."

Taylor walks over to Gabbi and Kelsi.

"Really? Because he usually has me cover for him" Taylor says

Shit, she's right. Kelsi looks nervous, while Gabbi tilts her head.

"So, why is Troy's car here?" She ask

Shit, shit, shit! As Kelsi tires to explain Taylor slowly makes her way to the bottom of the stairs. I try to get up and run back to my room, but I don't move quickly enough. Taylor sees me and opens her mouth to say something. But I shake me head and frown. She looks confused but nods her head.

"Um, Gabbs, Troy left his car over at my place because he took the bus, but I parked it in Ryan's driveway" Taylor says slowly.

Gabriella looks lost but she doesn't have time to think, Taylor pushes her out the door and shuts it behind her, as she flashes me a quick smile. Thank you, Ty, I love you! Kelsi runs back to the stairs.

"What just happened?" she ask

"Taylor just, has my back" I say

Kelsi nods.

"Okay, I think me and Jason should get going" she says

I nod. She walks down the stairs, and in three minutes, she and Jason are gone and my phone rings. It's Taylor. I pick up as troy watches a game on TV. I guess he's not stressed.

"Hey, Ty thanks so much!" I say

"That wasn't a problem, but um, I do have a problem with Troy Bolton being in your room!" she says

I almost drop the phone. How does she know? Oh wait, I walk over to the window and see Taylor waving at me from her room across the yard. Fuck, how could I forget? How could I fucking forget?

"Let me explain" I say

"You better, now you know I could care less about you being gay, but not with my friend's boyfriend!" she says waving her hands wildly.

"I know!" I answered

Troy hears me and walks up behind me and grabs my waist. He kisses me neck.

"Who you talking to?" he ask

I simply point up. He looks, sees Taylor and freezes, his lips still on my neck.

"She knows" I say

Troy shyly waves at Taylor and she smiles.

"You two are kinda cute, I have to admit" she says

"Yeah, thanks" I say

"Well I don't know what you all are gonna do, but do it quick before one of you gets hurt" she says

"Promise" I say

Suddenly, I hear a noise in the background, but her curtains cover the space. She turns her head quickly. Her eyes widen and she tries quickly to shut the curtains, but it's too late. Gabriella sees us, Troy's arms around me and him kissing the back of my neck. Troy happens to look up and see her to. FUCK! Taylor closes her curtains with the most apologetic face I've ever seen. It's not her fault. Me and Troy don't move for awhile. But Troy breaks away and goes to the bed. He lays on his back and closes his eyes. I walk over to him.

"Troy" I say

He raises his hand.

"Don't just please, don't" he says as he gets up and shuts the door. He turns off the light, leaving the glowing TV. I stand by him laying on the bed. I don't know if I should lay down or not. Is he mad at me? It's not my fault. I think about telling him to leave, until he opens his eyes a little, so he's squinting.

"Are you coming?" he asks, patting the bed space next to him.

I slowly sit down next to him and he lays his head on my chest. He closes his eyes and places his hand on my chest.

"I still have you" he whispers

"Always" I respond

Always.

Troy's p.o.v

The sun hits my eyes and I get up. Ryan's in the shower, I can hear the water.

I get up and walk to the window, I can't tell if Gabbi's gone or not. I walk into Ryan's bathroom. The room's filled with steam and Ryan's singing lightly in the shower. I slowly shut the door and lock it. Ryan's still singing. I pull off my shirt and drop my boxers. I look at my self in the mirror. Not half bad, I smile. I pull back the curtain and Ryan jumps. He smiles once he sees it's me. He reaches out and pulls me in. I look at his wet body, the way his hair sticks to his forehead and the back of his neck. I grab the back of his neck and kiss him. We're both under the water, getting wet. I lean Ryan against the tiled wall and begin leaving a trail of wet kisses down his chest. He leans his head back and moans. He pulls my head up and kisses me. I lean closer to him, closing the gap between us. He brings his leg around my waist. I grab his thigh and lift his leg up higher, until our parts are touching. He's smiling. I keep my eyes on his and slowly reach down to grab him. He shivers. I kiss him, hard. His tongue moves fast in my mouth. I grab his ass and lift him from the ground. He moans. I slowly put him down and get to my knees, just when there's a knock on the bedroom door. There's a voice, but I can't make it out. Ryan looks down at me and frowns.

"I'll be right back" he says "it's probably Taylor"

He walks out to his bedroom, I follow him. The knocking continues. Ryan's eyes are wide and he looks scared.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Is someone in there!" a voice screams from the other side of the door.

A girls voice, a familiar voice. Sharpay's voice! This is not happening! Why am I cursed with this horrible fate! A little overdramatic, but you get the point.

"No! Sharpay, your day early!" Ryan says

"So?" she responds "open the door, I wanna show you my pics!"

"I can't I'm naked…again" he says

"Eww, well once you get out come downstairs! Oh and why is Troy's car in our driveway?" she ask

"Um, long story" he says

Sharpay obviously didn't stay to hear the answer, because I already hear her heels on the hardwood floor. Ryan turns to me.

"You have got to leave!" he says as he pushes me to one of his windows.

"Ry! You want me to jump out of a three story window!" I whisper.

He stops and thinks

"You'll only sprain your ankle" he says

I move out of his grip

"This is ridiculous" I say "I'll just say I passed out in your room last night, she'll totally fall for it" I say

She so didn't fall for it. Now I'm in my car with a torn ego, and leaving Ryan to explain himself to Sharpay. God my life is hell and school hasn't even started yet! It takes about an hour to get to my house. I hop out of the car and try to sneak into my house. I slowly step into the house only to see my mom sitting at the table with Gabbi. Once they see me, Gabbi gets up and walks to the door.

"Hey" is all I can manage to say

She pushes her way past me and goes outside. I look at my mom; she shakes her head and gets up. She walks to me and gives me a hug.

"We need to talk" she whispers

What did Gabriella tell her?

So you like? Tell me and give me reviews! Did you like Taylor? Oh, I hope you liked it! Plz tell me what you think…oh and yes they will go to school! Oh, so um if you want to, you can go to my myspace and talk.  ya!


	6. Chapter 6 Actual Reality

Chapter 6

Hey, so how is the story going so far? I can't wait for them to go to school. Oh and this chappie really shows a different side to most characters. I REALLY hope you like it. I need some more reviews and this is the last time I'll ask, so don't worry. I love you guys and thanks for all my reviewers from Dirty Little Secret, who review this story to. Oh and through out the story you'll notice that Troy and Ryan do a lot of the same things, I did this to show that no matter how different we all are, we go through the same things.

Luv ya

Ryan's p.o.v

"Ry, how could you lie to me?" Sharpay says softly

"I'm sorry" I respond "I just thought you wouldn't understand"

She looks hurt

"But Kelsi would?" she ask "you trust her over me!"

"No! Of course not, I just thought, I…I don't know" I admit

Sharpay looks down and shakes her head. I finally walk over to her bed and sit next to her.

"Ry, we're falling apart" she says

"What? No, we're not!" I lie

She's right and it kills me to think about it.

"Yeah, we are. With me and Zeke and now you and Troy, we're never gonna see each other. And now you can't even confide in me."

"Sharpay, I know it sounds bad but, everything will work it's self out." I say, rubbing her back.

Sharpay takes in a deep breath, oh no. Here it comes. Sharpay begins crying, which turns into loud sobbing. Great, just great. I mean, you think she'd out grow being so over dramatic. Well, I have, so she should too.

"Sharpay, Sharpay! Stop crying!" I command, knowing well, that it's something we can both turn on and off at cue.

Sharpay looks over at me and frowns. Wait these tears, are still flowing, she's really crying. She looks at me, and gets up to leave. I grab her arm and pull her back down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" I say, not knowing whether to hug her or not.

Oh, my god, I actually hurt Sharpay. That hasn't happened since….wait, that never happens. I feel horrible. I decide to take the chance and hug her. I throw my arms around her in a tight embrace. She doesn't push me away, like she did when we were kids. Instead she lays her head on my shoulder. Oh god, I really feel like shit now.

"I'm so sorry Shar" I say, pulling her away so that we're face to face, I smile "what can I do to make it up?"

Sharpay keeps crying but looks down. After about five seconds, she shoots her head up and smiles. Oh, how, she got me again! Damn it!

"Tell me everything!" she says smiling slyly.

"Everything?" I question

"EVERYTHING" she repeats.

She gets up and shuts the door, so my mom, who's passed out in her room, won't hear anything. She runs back to the bed and sits close to me, grabbing my arm and grinning.

I take a deep breath, and get ready to spill.

Troy's p.o.v

My mom doesn't talk for about an hour, instead we just sit on the couch. It seems to be the only place we both feel comfortable to talk. I couldn't imagine talking to my mom on my bed. The place were I think about Ryan every night, about kissing him, touching him. I imagine him laying next to me. Stop! Now's not the time.

"So" my mom says breaking the silence. "You wanna talk?"

"Mom, look what did she tell you?" I ask "because it was probably lie"

"She told me you your gay" she says

Wow, she's always been blunt.

"Okay" I say scratching the back of my head "maybe she wasn't lying"

My mom starts sobbing

"Did you know?" she asks

"Know what?" I ask

"That he had AIDS" she says between sobs.

Huh? Oh, Gabriella, that bitch. I reach over and rub my mom's back.

"Oh, mom. Ryan doesn't have AIDS or anything like that" I say, but I know she doesn't believe me.

She gets up and goes up the stairs and soon after I hear her door shut. FUCK! How could she do something so fucking immature! God, I never would have ever imagined she could stoop so fucking low. Suddenly my cell goes off. I reach into my pocket and pick up. It's Gabriella.

"What" I say

"Would did your mom think?" she ask

"FUCK YOU!" I scream into the phone

There's a silence.

"You hurt me so bad, Troy. It's only fair that I do the same to you, right?" she ask, not a question, but a taunt

"Gabbi I'm sorry, but your going too fucking far!" I say, losing all sorrow I once felt for her

"TOO FAR!" she yells "No, too far is lying to someone I love, to be with another guy! Too far is making out with someone else everyday, but you have to be forced to touch me! Too far is lying to my face and making me feel like shit! I wasn't even important enough to break up with! Going too far would be telling me I could trust you and that you loved me! This is not too far. Wait until school starts, then you'll see how far I can go."

The phones clicks and she's gone. Oh my god. Oh my god. This is not Gabbi. Not the shy girl who walked with her head down. I mean, sure hanging out with Sharpay can change you, but even she's not that bad. I head up to my room and lay on my bed. It seems like that's were I always end up. It begins to storm outside. I take off my pants; I must have left my boxers at Ryan's. I slide off my shirt and hop in bed. As soon as I get comfortable enough under the covers, my phone rings. I get up and grab my phone out of my pants. Wow, it's Chad. I quickly pick up.

"Hello?" I ask

"Troy? Are you okay? Please tell me your okay!" he rushes

"Whoa, slow down, I'm fine what are you talking about?" I ask

"What? I heard you were sick with…AIDS" he hesitates

AHHHH!  
"Chad, I do not have AIDS!" I almost scream

"Oh. Well, then why is…never mind" he says "well you know I heard it from Zeke, he's worried about you too."

"Zeke? Wow told him? God, Gabriella is so jealous of us" I say to myself

"Who's us?" Chad asks "well you know what; it's none of my business. Well if you're not sick then, um, bye"

"Wait" I say, but it's too late.

He hung up. I dial Ryan's number, he's what I need right now. I need him next to me.

"Hello?" Ryan's voice ask

"Ry?" I ask

"Yeah, hey Troy" he says

His voice is sad and quiet.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask

"Um, you didn't tell anyone about us did you?" he asks

"Of course not" I say

"Well, Taylor just called me and said that Kelsi told her that someone told her that , your going around telling every one that I gave you something" he says

"WHAT? No, never! I love you, I fucking love you!" I say

"Okay" he says

Okay? That's it? He doesn't believe me. He thinks that I could have really said such horrible things?

"Babe, its Gabbi!" I say

"Gabriella? Come on Troy." He says

"It is her, I swear! I love you too much" I say "just come over and let me show you how much"

There's silence.

"Okay, I'll be there" he says "bye"

"I love you…so much" I say

"I know you do. I love you too" he says and hangs up.

The storm is crazy now and the lights are flickering. I hear the door slam shut and know that my dad must be home now. He comes and goes. He sleeps over some ones else's house, but to everyone else, he lives here. As he walks down the hall, he lightly taps on my door, his way of saying hi with out actually having to see me. I don't say anything back, but it won't matter any way. Oh no, what if my mom is up and tells him every thing. I know there's a talk coming up, right now she's in shock, or worse…denial. Oh Ryan, please hurry.

I rush to the door, before Ryan can ring the doorbell. I swing open the door and rush him to my room. The last thing I need is my mom going crazy on Ryan. Once we get to my room Ryan sits on my bed, while I lock the door. He's still sad. I walk over to him and sit.

"You alright?" I ask

He turns and stares at me and shakes his head.

"No, not really" he says truthfully

I grab his chin and kiss his lips softly. Letting him know that I'll always be there. He pulls away and takes off his shirt. I follow his lead and take my shirt off and my pants. Leaving me naked. Ryan gets up and slide off his pants. He's not wearing underwear. I grab his naked body and pull him on top of me. I just kiss him softly. There's no sexual tension, just us pure and bare, holding on to all we have right now, each other.

So what do you think? Tell me, lovers.

Luv ya


	7. Chapter 7 who are we to judge?

Chapter 7

I hope you guys really like this one! I'm not gonna ask, I'm not gonna ask, I'm not gonna ask…I have to ask. REVIEW! Plz. Oh and am I the only one who thinks the guy who played Roger in Rent (Adam Pascal) is TOOOOO HOT? Oh and yeah, some ppl are kinda confused. So let me clear it up…Neither Ryan or Troy has AIDS. That is a rumor that was made up and is spreading fast! Okay? Alright

Luv ya

Ryan's p.o.v

Troy strokes my hair as I lay my head on his bare chest.

"So, you really think Gabriella started all this?" I ask

"I know it, Ry" he says

"Well, if you say so. Can you imagine what school's gonna be like in about a week?" I ask

"I try not to think about it" he says as he rest his hand on my chest

He puts his hand over my heart and keeps it there. I know he feels my rapid heart beat, from all this stress.

"Your heart's beating pretty fast" he says "stop worrying, I'll handle everything babe"

"Okay" I simply respond

I know that there's no way Troy could possibly handle all of this on his own. So while he handles Chad and the basket ball team, I'll handle little Gabbi. Me and Gabriella were never really friends, we say hi when we see each other and sometimes she'll be at a party with Troy, while I'm there with …some guy I hardly know. But I and Gabbi never talked on the phone or anything like that. So I won't feel any guilt confronting her. However, I highly doubt that she's capable of anything like this. And such a hard rumor at that. If this gets to everyone, it'll just build onto the stereotype that all gays have AIDS. I mean, God, why AIDS, anything but that. This is so middle school, but at the same time it's serious.

"Ry, you sleep?" Troy ask

I snap out of my state of mind.

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just thinking" I say.

He tilts my head up and kisses me again, softly. I grab the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. I feel him growing under the covers. He pulls me on top of him. He pulls away and looks my in the eyes. Suddenly the power goes completely out. Troy smiles and lightly bites my bottom lip. He pulls my face closer to his and I lick his lips. He quickly slips his tongue into my mouth. He moves his hand away from my head and reaches under the cover to grab my ass. He squeezes and I hold back a laugh. I roll next to him and wait for him to climb on top of me, but instead he just stares and smiles.

"What?" I ask, in a whisper so as not to be heard by his parents.

"Nothing, it's just … it's just like I imagined, laying there in the dark." He says

I smile

"Yeah?" I ask "what you do when you think of me?" I tease

He smiles and lifts the cover to show me how 'excited ' he is

"What do you think?" he ask crawling on top of me

I spread my legs, as he leans in and kisses my neck. He moves lower to my chest. As he connects his lips with my nipple there's a knock on the door. Oh no! I tap Troy's shoulder, but he doesn't stop.

"Troy, someone's at the door" I whisper in my lightest whisper.

"I don't care, babe" he pants

I grab his shoulders and push him away, as I had to do before. He looks angry.

"Ry" he whines

"Someone is at your door" I say

He whips his head towards the door. His eyes widen. The knock gets louder.

"Troy! Open this Goddamn door, right now!" His dad screams through the door

"Alright!" Troy yells back

Troy looks back to me and stares. Oh great, I'm supposed to come up with a solution for this problem. I motion for Troy to get off of me. He lifts up and I quickly get off the bed and search the ground for my pants. I grab them and my shirt and crawl under the bed. Troy, who was putting on his clothes as I was collecting mine, goes to the door. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. His dad is standing at the door, he's red from anger. He places his hand against Troy's chest and pushes him towards the bed. Troy gets back up.

"Sit down" his dad whispers, or at least it sounds like a whisper from under the bed.

"No" Troy says

"So you're a queer now?" His dad ask

"I'm gay, if that's what you mean" Troy says

Good job baby, stand up for your self. Don't let that ass intimidate you. Troy's feet move closer to his Dad's.

"No your not! I didn't raise a fag!" His dad says "I don't know what you're going through, but stop it now! You need to be a man!"

"OH AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING A MAN HUH?" Troy yells "CHEATING ON YOUR WIFE AND LEAVING YOUR KID, SLEEPING AT SOMEONE'S ELSES HOUSE AND BREAKING YOUR PROMISES EVERY DAY! IS THAT BEING A MAN!"

There's silence.

"Get out" his dad says

"What?" Troy ask, his adrenaline rush dying down

"GET OUT…NOW!" His dad repeats "I WANT YOU OUT, I WANT YOU GONE!"

"FINE!" Troy yells back.

His dad turns and leaves. I hear his feet down the stairs and out the door, followed by the sound of a truck pulling out of the driveway. I slowly come from under the bed. Troy helps me to my feet. He's actually crying. Not sobbing or yelling, but there are slow tears falling from his eyes. His face is blank for awhile, until I embrace him from the side, that's when he turns to me, his bottom lip shaking.

"Where am I gonna go?" he ask in a broken voice "I have no where to go"

"No, you can always come to my house Troy" I say "okay?"

He nods his head and walks over to the closet and pulls out a red and white gym back with "Wildcats" printed on the side. I sit on the bed and wait. He goes to his dresser and pulls out tons of folded shirts and rolled socks. That's defiantly a mother's touch.

"You need help?" I offer

He shakes his head and keeps packing. Oh man, am I the cause of all of this? I am aren't I?

"Troy, I'm sorry" I say

Troy stops packing and looks at the floor. He quickly walks over to me and kisses me, hard. He pulls away and looks in my eyes.

"Don't ever say that again" he says "it's not your fault or mine, okay? Its there's, it will always be there's."

He leaves and goes back to packing. Good, we're on the same page.

Troy's p.o.v

Ryan's mom lightly taps the end of her cigarette on the astray in her room. Usually people who smoke gross me out, but with her it's different. She doesn't look like trash when she smokes; she looks like one of those old fashion movie stars. Before smoking was known to harm you. Her room is the biggest in the house; it's a dark violet and gray. Her bed is enormous; she looks tiny as she lies in the middle of it smoking. I can see where Sharpay got her attitude from. Ryan's mom's face is painted through out the room. Some are full body pictures and others are just her face. It's like a teen's room covered in posters of a cute celebrities, but the celebrity is herself. There are mirrors everywhere and one VERY large vanity table in the corner, next to her closet, which is bigger than my room, but no where near as big as her bathroom. The air smells like perfume and alcohol.

"So?" Ryan says

Ryan's mom takes another puff of her long brown cigarette and flips her long black hair. She stares at me in the eyes and I fell like running for my life. She's beautiful but intimidating.

"I don't know darling" she says to Ryan, but keeping her eyes on my.

"Mom, he was no where else to go" He says grabbing my hand

"That, I understand. I just don't know how I feel about your boyfriend sleeping with you" she says, now looking at herself in a nearby mirror.

"I'll sleep on the couch" I offer, forgetting the rule about letting Ryan talking.

She looks at me and her dark red lips curve in a smile. She turns back to Ryan.

"How does Mary Agnus about a boy in the house?" she ask

Mary Agnus

"Who cares? She got to go to Europe with her boyfriend!" Ryan says

I think aloud

"Who's Mary Agnus" I ask

His mom looks at me in surprise.

"You've never met my daughter?" she asks "she is Ryan's twin"

I have to laugh

"Mary Agnus?" I ask

"Yes. Named after my Grandmother" she says raising her hand as if to put her Grandmother on a pedestal.

"Look" Ryan says changing the situation "can Troy stay or not!"

His mom looks around for awhile.

"Fine, do as you will" she says with a smile

Ryan doesn't waste anytime; he grabs my hand and leads me to his room. Past a waving Sharpay sitting on Zeke's lap on her bed. I have back at her and Zeke. All the while I'm laughing on the inside, knowing that Sharpay isn't Sharpay at all. Mary Agnus…priceless.

"What are we gonna do?" Sharpay ask, as she sits next to Zeke on Ryan's desk.

"I don't know yet" I say

"Well, whatever it is it has to be good" Kelsi says

I still can't believe it's gonna take all of us, Kelsi, Ryan, me, Sharpay, Zeke and even Taylor. But if Gabbi would go to my mom, then who knows what she'll do next and I wanna make sure we're all on the same page. I just wish Chad would pick up his phone.

"How about we just hit her with a car" Sharpay jokes.

"Not funny!" Taylor says "you guys I don't know how I fill about plotting against her, she still is my friend even if she's being a bitch. Maybe she just needs to calm down"

"Calm down my ass! She said my brother had a deadly disease! Once I see her, I'm killing her" Sharpay says

"Look we're not getting anywhere." Zeke says

"Right" I agree "let's focus"

Suddenly Taylor's phone goes off. She picks it up and her eyes widen.

"Um, hey Gabbi" she says

Sharpay reaches out to take the phone, but Zeke pulls her back.

"No, I'm uh… at home. Oh, you're on your way? Yeah I can't wait"

She hangs up the phone and gets up.

"I gotta go" she says and makes her way to the door.

Sharpay follows her, Taylor stops and turns around.

"What are you doing?" she ask

Sharpay looks confused

"I'm about to wait for her at your house and then I'm gonna kick her ass" she says as if she's explaining herself "didn't I already say this?"

I think she's serious.

"Come sit down" Zeke says

And with out a second thought, Sharpay turns and walks back to Zeke. He's the only one who she really listens to.

"But Zeke…I really wanna kill her" she whines

Ryan and Kelsi laugh, but I can't help but feeling the same way. I wanna kill her. But her revenge will come soon enough. School should be interesting.

So tell me what you thought!

Luv ya


	8. Chapter 8 what team?

Chapter 8

Ryan's p.o.v

A week and some days go by of constant planning and Troy's folks changing the locks. More rumors from Gabbi, but luckily my mom doesn't believe a word of it. So now I lay in bed next to a sleeping Troy, thinking about how school's gonna be tomorrow. Maybe Gabbi's clamed down a bit, I mean we haven't heard from her since she got into a fight with Taylor and stopped hanging out with her. Although Sharpay wanted to destroy her as soon as school started, we thought it was best to see if she had calmed down…or died. Ha, I wished. I'm just about to close my eyes, when there's a knock on my door, a soft knock. I glance at my clock, 3:32. I slowly move Troy's arm from over my chest and scoot off the bed. I decide to stay in my underwear. I walk to the door and slowly creak it open. It's Sharpay, she's smiling. Her hair is in a ponytail and her face is bare and she's wearing her glasses. She grabs my arm and takes me to her room. My mom must be gone.

"What are you doing? We already picked out what we're wearing tomorrow" I say, maybe she forgot.

We get to her room. The first thing I notice is her new bed accessories…Zeke. He's quickly wrapping covers around himself and smiling nervously. I have to smile. Troy's in my bed and Zeke's in Sharpay's bed. So much for raising perfect kids. If only Grandmother could see us now. I give Zeke a "calm down" look. Sharpay leads me to her pink desk, were her faux diamond incrusted lap top is glowing. She sits me down in her oversized and over stuffed pink chair. This must be good; it takes my eyes some time to adjust. It's a news article, a car wreck some where. I lean in closer and that's when I see the picture…it's Mark. The Mark. Wow, but why is this in a newspaper? I read the head line. REBELLIOUS TEENS SPIN OUT OF CONTROLL. It says that Mark had gotten into a fist fight with his dad and hurt him pretty bad. He ran away after the fight and got into a car wreck! Oh my god, he's in a comma, and if he does get out, he'll be looking at time for beating his dad. This is horrible. I wanted to get Mark back, but I did not want him to get hurt. I turn back to Sharpay, whose once again sitting on Zeke's lap and smiling. Zeke's eyes are closed but he's still awake.

"Shar, this is bad!" I say

I get up and walk towards the door. Shar gets up and grabs my arm.

"What are you talking about? You hated him!" she says

"Yeah, but I didn't want this!" I say

"It's not like he's dead." She says

I open my mouth to explain the seriousness of the situation but there's no point. It's far too late and I really should get some sleep. I walk out and shut the door, giving her and Zeke some privacy. I get back to my bed and Troy's gone, he's in the bathroom. The door's wide open. I shut the door behind me and crawl back into bed. Troy finishes up and comes out. He quickly gets under the cover with me and pulls me close to him.

"I thought something happened to you" Troy says as he rests his head on mine and closes his eyes.

"What?" I whisper

He lightly kisses my forehead. What does he think could possibly happen to me? I can't begin to think of what might happen when school starts. Maybe we should just forget about this whole thing.

"Troy" I say

But it's too late, he's already sleep. So I close my eyes and hold on to my Troy. You never know if it could be the last time.

Troy's p.o.v

It feels surreal setting foot back into the school. The cool air hits me like a rush. Before I even get two steps in the door, I'm welcomed.

"Troy!"

"Hey, Troy!"

"How was your summer, Troy?"

"Let me see your schedule Troy…oh my God we have a class together!"

"TROY"

"TROY"

"TROY"

God it feels good to be back. I briskly walk the halls, waiting for the bell to ring. Smiling and waving at people I don't know. Girls flocking me and guys jocking me. This is High School; well at least it is for Troy Bolton. I replay this morning in my head. How weird it was to shower with Ryan and get ready in the mirror with Ryan. Eating breakfast with Ry, and Sharpay. It felt like our future. Living together. Maybe, just maybe. I wonder what Ryan's doing right now in Theater with Kelsi. I wanted to walk in with him, but we both had other things to do before school. First day back and we're already swamped. I finish up my conversation with, um; I think her name was Bridget. I tell her I'll see her later, hopefully not, her voice annoys me. Might as well make my way to the Gym, which is my first period.

The gym is practically empty, except Chad, Jason, Zeke and some other kids, who just wanna get to class early. Zeke and Jason see me and run towards me. Not a "hey nice to see you run". The get to me, leaving Chad shooting hoops. He's gotten good, great actually. What was he been doing? He makes every shoot with out stopping. Zeke and Jason rush me to the locker room. There's a small crowd looking at the wall of fame.

"Move" Jason commands as they escort me to the wall.

"Sorry Troy" Zeke says

I look up and see the spot were my picture is, or more correctly, was. There's nothing there anymore, just a blank gap were my picture once was. Gabriella. Well, all she did was screw herself over. Wait until my dad hears about this. I begin stomping to my dad's office, followed by the crowd. My dad is gonna…..oh, my dad is not gonna do anything. My dad kicked me out, my dad hates me. But he still loves basketball, and this should piss him off. I open the door. My dad's sitting down at his desk gonna over some papers. He looks up, sees me and looks back down.

"You ever hear of knocking?" he asks

"I never knock" I say

"All players have to knock" he says

"Whatever look dad someone took down my picture" I say

"I know, only players go on that wall" he says, still not looking at me

"Uh, hello?" I say "since when am I not a player?"

"Since I took you off the team" he says finally looking up at me

"WHAT!"I yell "you can't do that! You have no reason, but spite!"

"That and the fact that you failed Drama last year, and you know the guidelines, you have to pass all your classes with at least a C"

"What? Dad you can't do this! I've failed classes before" I say

"I know" he says holding up the papers

I feel my legs giving out on me. Is this for real? It can't be.

"Dad, you can't do this. This is my scholarship we're talking about" I say. Getting weaker by the moment.

"You should have thought about that before you failed" he says

"Dad" is all I can manage to say

"Luckily for this team, you're replaceable" he says standing up "thank god for Chad"

This knocks me down even more. Chad? No. my dad is not doing this right now.

So did you like it? I was gonna do Ryan's but his would have been boring and I wanted Troy being kicked off the team to really stick with you. I hope it did! Tell me what you think.

Luv ya


	9. Chapter 9 Gabbi Montez must die!

Chapter 9

Ryan's p.o.v

My heart races as Gabriella walks into my 3rd period. She doesn't look at me or Taylor; instead she sits in the corner of the room. Maybe she's calmed down. Taylor turns around and waves at her. Gabriella looks at her and smiles, she raises her hand as if to wave, but turns it into flicking Taylor off. A good ol' FUCK YOU. Taylor quickly turns around and looks at me. She's frowning. I guess it must be hard losing your best friend. The period goes by quick. Introductions, guidelines and expectations. All of which will be ignored in the future. The bell rings. Every one rushes to find their new classes. Taylor looks at me and nods her head. We walk over to Gabriella, whose putting something in her purse. She gets up and sees us.

"What?" she snaps

"We just wanna talk" I say, walking closer to her.

She's still scared, she's walking backwards as I walk forward.

"Somehow, Troy has the impression that you don't like me, in fact he thinks you may have spread some nasty little rumors about us" I say in my falsely sweet voice

"If you have a point, I'd advise you get to it" she says

I walk forward until Gabriella is pressed against the wall.

"Two minutes" Taylor says

That's all I need. I lean in as close as I can to Gabbi.

"Well, next time you open your little mouth and say shit about me or my boyfriend… I will end you." I whisper.

She looks scared a little and then looks back at me she walks forward.

"Show me, queer" she whispers back

I wanna hit her in the face. Calm down; don't let her see you get angry.

"You just asked for something you're gonna regret" Taylor says

Gabbi turns to Taylor. She opens her mouth to talk. But Taylor stops her.

"Before you respond, unlike Ryan, I'm a girl. And I WILL hit you." She says "go on"

Gabbi looks back from me and Taylor. She pushes past me and rushes out the door. I wait awhile and turn to Taylor. She's beaming.

"Oh god, that was hard." She says

I hug her

"Thanks Ty" I say

"No problem, anything for you" she says "alright let's get going, the show starts in about thirty seconds.

She's talking about 4th period, which everyone but Zeke and Kelsi are in. we rush down the halls, up the stairs, past the lockers and into the class room, just in time for the bell. Sharpay waves us over her way. Taylor sits next to Sharpay and I, naturally, set next to Troy. Gabriella sits by her self, next to an empty seat. She notices me and looks away, smiling. Whatever, I don't have time for her, not with Troy looking so sad. He's staring out the window and his eyes are puffy. Has he been crying? I turn around.

"Troy?" I ask "Troy!"

He snaps back to earth and looks at me. He gives me a weak smile. Oh no.

"What's wrong?" I ask

He goes back to looking out of the mirror.

"I'm off the team, Ry" he says

WHAT! No, no, no this is NOT true. How could this happen? Basket ball is all Troy has. God, I've caused too many problems. Without thinking, I reach for Troy's hand and give it a small squeeze. He looks at his hand and then at me. He quickly looks around and brings my hand to his lips. I smile, knowing he's not mad at me.

"How could this happen?" I ask

"My dad" he simply responds.

"Wow, what an ass! A dumbass at that, there's no way the team's gonna make it with out you" I say

"Oh, yes they will" he says giving a fake smile

"Who can take your place?" I ask

Just as Troy's about to tell me, the answer walks in the door. Chad. He looks different with out his hair. Everybody waves at him and girls flock him, it's like he's…Troy. How quick, everyone can change. One minute, Troy's the best thing to hit New Mexico. Now it's Chad. Chad's the new golden boy. This is low, even for coach Bolton. He sees Taylor and comes our way. But there are no seats. He blows a kiss at Taylor catches it. Their tooth achingly sweet. Taylor loves him though, so that's all that matters. Chad looks at Troy and doesn't say anything. I can see the guilt on his face. He scans the room for a free seat. There's only one, next to Gabriella. He walks to the seat and Gabriella turns to look at Taylor. She smiles and turns back around. Taylor's jaw drops. Sharpay notices.

The class moves quickly, and lunch is hear in no time. We all sit together. Taylor nervously taps her foot.

"Where is he?" she ask

"Taylor calm down, you're obsessed with him or something" Sharpay says

"I'm not obsessed, I just, well he usually comes to lunch, and I mean, come on it's the first day" she says

"He's probably at the gym; all the starters have to go there for lunch on the first day" Troy says, looking at the table.

Kelsi rubs his back. Suddenly Sharpay stands up. We all turn to see what she's looking at…Gabriella. Gabbi walks to our table. She looks at Taylor.

"Where's Chad?" she ask as she sits down next to Troy.

Troy gets up and moves to the other side of me, leaving me next to Gabbi. He places his hand on my shoulder and smiles at Gabbi. She looks pissed. I get up. Troy puts his arm around my waist and quickly pecks my neck. I smile at Gabbi. She quickly looks away for awhile then turns back to us and smiles. She leaves her lunch were it is and stands up.

"Must suck for your dad" she says looking at me and Sharpay, who's now standing "I mean, he got a whore for a wife, a fag for a son and a slut for a daughter… no wonder he left"

Without hesitation, Sharpay slaps Gabriella across the face. The upper cafeteria freezes.

Gabriella places her hand on her face. Sharpay raises her hand and slaps her again. Gabriella finally moves out of Sharpay's reach and runs down the stairs, past everyone staring at her. Sharpay follows her, but I grab her arm.

"Let her go" I whisper, my voice is dead

Troy wants to hug me, I can see it on his face, but he doesn't, he can't, not here. Sharpay closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Well, I've gotta go find Zeke" she says

"Chad shouldn't be too far behind, I'll come with you" Taylor says as they walk down the stairs and towards the gym.

Troy and Kelsi stare at me. Oh god I hate when it gets like this.

"I'm fine!" I say, before they can ask.

"You sure?" Kelsi ask

"Yes, let's just go!" I say

We walk the halls. We decide to go to the auditorium only to find Gabbi talking to Mrs. Darbus. Kelsi doesn't waste any time.

"Whatever she's saying is a lie!" Kelsi says

Mrs. Darbus turns around and frowns

"Well, Mrs. Montez was only telling me she would not be joining the drama club, because of Mrs. Evans." Mrs. Darbus says

Kelsi smiles

"Good" she says, flipping her hair back

"Kelsi! This is not good! If Sharpay Evans is forcing people out of the drama club because she doesn't like the competition , then I am forced to…to…kick her out as well" Mrs. Darbus says, you can tell it hurts her to get rid of one of her greatest..

"NO!" I scream, maybe a little too loudly "she is lying! Sharpay only slapped her because…"

Troy throws his hand over my mouth, but it's too late. Mrs. Darbus looks shocked, and Gabriella grins wickedly.

"I didn't know any physical contact ever occurred!" She says "in that case, Sharpay is definitely out!" she says as she turns and makes an exit.

Gabriella waits until Mrs. Darbus is gone.

"Any one else wanna hit me?" she challenges "the year's just begun"

And with that she turns and makes her way to the door. We don't move, we can't. I look at Kelsi and Troy. We all know what this means, there's no turning back…it's time to destroy Gabriella Montez.

So I really like this chapter! Gabbi is such a bitch! but I figured b/c she's so smart, her revenge would be devastating! But don't worry. I mean with Sharpay's power and Taylor's brains…Gabriella Montez will die! (not really!) so um yeah that's it. Oh join the myspace group!

Luv ya


	10. Chapter 10 wwwpayback

Chapter 10

Troy's p.o.v

Sharpay is still fuming.

"She's dead! No she's worst than dead!" Sharpay says as she paces the room.

"Sharpay just calm down" Kelsi says

"Shut up!" she snaps back

Kelsi puts her hands up in defeat. This day has been insane. The rest of the day went by gruelingly slow. Now here we are, in Kelsi's room, which is in the attic. Gabbi ruined the entire day. Sharpay didn't cry like we expected her to.

"So why again, are we so mad at Gabbs?" Jason ask

"Don't call her Gabbs, and we hate her because she's a bitch, that's all you need to know" I say

Jason thinks awhile and nods his head. Kelsi kisses him, lightly. They are by far the sweetest couple.

"Alright it's ready!" Taylor says, as she sits on Kelsi's bed with her lime green laptop.

We all rush over to the bed and jump on. It creaks loudly.

"People, people the bed is made for one!" Kelsi says as we settle down on the bed.

"But it can hold two" Jason says under his breath

Kelsi hits his arm.

"What?" he laughs as he high fives Zeke.

"Okay let's see it!" Sharpay demands

Everyone focuses back on the computer. Taylor types in an address and up pops the page.

"Ta-Da!" Taylor says

The page is pink with sparkling diamonds. Slowly Gabriella's face appears. She's smiling; it's the picture I took of her last year at a carnival. Suddenly the picture begins to catch fire and the pink background begins to rip apart. There are screams in the background mixed with laughter. The picture is completely engulfed in flames; the fire grows and becomes the background. The words "Burn, Gabbi, Burn!" appear in flaming silver letters. Ryan giggles and Sharpay is smiling. Different pictures of Gabbi flash on the screen. Pictures of her, crying, throwing up after a party, in her under wear, with a bottle of beer, with her makeup smeared, eating a banana. The pics all become the border of the page. Words fade in and spread around. There's a picture gallery, a game, a video, and a message board. Taylor clicks the game. It's a cartoon version of Gabbi standing next to a long penis. I smile at this. Taylor clicks it and the cartoon picks it up and sticks it in her mouth. The words under the picture read: how much can this slut take? Everyone laughs.

"Click on the video" Jason says

Taylor clicks the video. Its Gabriella singing on stage during the winter musical last year, she closes her eyes while singing and walks to the edge of the stage and…BAM. She falls off the 5 foot high stage. Everyone laughs at this. The video is on loop and it plays over and over, with the words: down comes Gabbi.

"Taylor you're an absolute genius!" Sharpay says

"Absolute!" Kelsi agrees

"This is perfect" I say "now what?"

"Now," Taylor says as she begins typing furiously at the keyboard "we make sure everyone on the school mailing list gets this website…except Gabbi, of course"

"Perfect" Ryan says

I lean in and kiss his lips softly.

"And now for my dad" I say

Ryan's p.o.v

The school is on fire with buzz. It worked; Gabbi's page got posted everywhere. Everyone's asking if they got it in their email account. Me and Taylor get to 1st period and sit back. As fate would have it, Gabbi walks in late, so the attention is already on her. The room feels with whispers and laughs. We made sure there was a seat next to Taylor.

"Oh, Gabriella, there's a seat over here!" Taylor exclaims

Gabriella scans the room and sees that she doesn't have any other choice. She takes a seat next to Taylor, and in front of Jason.

"Ms.Montez, please begin copying the note" the teacher calls

"I'm taking them right now" she says, pulling out her notebook

"Don't forget the top line" he calls out

"I'm taking it all" she says to herself.

The room fells with quiet laughs, Gabriella looks around the room. Jason leads forward.

"How much can you take?" Jason says loudly.

Everyone burst with laughter. Gabriella looks lost.

"What?" she ask

"Gabbi I loved your pictures" some one says across the room.

Every one laughs

"What pi…?" Gabriella starts

"I left a message" someone else says

The room fells with agreement. People begin laughing and recalling the best parts of the page. The teacher eventually quiets everyone down. And the rest of the class goes by smoothly. As the bell rings, Taylor scribbles down the address of her page and lays it on Gabbi's desk.

"Enjoy" I say "oh and tell what your mom thinks, tell her I'm sorry about the page going to her supervisor's computer instead of directly to hers, oh well."

"Have a great day" me and Taylor say together.

Have a wonderful day, you bitch.

So please review this chappie! I like this one to.

Luv ya


	11. Chapter 11 keep the pace, kid!

Chapter11

DOUBLE DAMN, I love this chapter! (That was for you Kira). Idk why, but I'm really liking the whole Sharpay and Zeke hanging out with Ryan and Troy. I mean if you think about it they most likely would all hang out together. Troy's cool with Zeke and Sharpay. And Ryan is Sharpay's brother, and he likes Zeke. (Not in that way!) But yeah, and I like writing them. But if you guys don't agree let me know. That doesn't mean I'll change it, but I would still like to know.

Luv ya

Ryan's p.o.v

We all stand outside of the library, watching Gabbi type in the address.

"Now" Taylor whispers

Zeke rushes into the library and goes to Sharpay. He makes small talk, to distract her from him turning the speaker to full blast. He waves a quick goodbye and comes back to us. He's smiling.

"Full blast" he says

Gabbi clicks the mouse. And the music starts, it's quiet and fluffy. Gabbi looks around, but doesn't see us. The picture starts to catch fire and the screaming starts. It's loud, it echoes through the nearby halls. She tries to turn off the speaker, but in her shaky state, she knocks it over instead. Everyone in the library was crowding around the computer to see the website that every one was talking about. Not everyone has computers. Gabbi tired to turn and leave but she was surrounded by too many people. That's when the chants start on the screen. GABBI IS A WHORE, GABBI IS A WHORE, GABBI IS A WHORE! Sharpay laughs and walks inside the library, a crowd forms out side of the library as well.

"Gabbi is a whore, Gabbi is a whore" Sharpay chants

People turn and stare at her. They start laughing as they also begin to chant. The librarian is busy calling the principal over the phone. Sharpay eases into the crowd and leans close to Gabbi, who gave up and sat back down. She leans in close and whispers in her ear.

"Who's the slut now?" she whispers "You are, Gabbi."

Gabbi turns around but Sharpay's already gone. The crowd outside moves inside.

"This is insane!" Kelsi laughs.

"Uh we better get going!" Taylor says

We all turn around to see security rushing our way

"What have we started?" Ryan laughs

"The deletion of Gabriella Montez" Sharpay says as she grabs Zeke's hand and runs away from the chaos forming around us. Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason follow. Troy grabs my hand and together we all race down the halls, flee the scene. We only stop once we get to the Gym doors. Chad's standing there, with a new player. I think his name is Ted. I can't be sure. But he follows Chad around like Chad once did for Troy. Chad walks over to Taylor and gives her a kiss.

"I've missed you babe" he says, his voice has gotten deeper.

"I missed you too, I can't believe we only have one class together" She says

He thinks awhile.

"Did you hear about that website?" he says

Taylor laughs

"Can you believe that? I mean how pathetic is it to devote your time to ruining someone like that" he says as he slips his fingers into Taylor's belt loops.

Taylor looks down. She opens her mouth to talk but Gabriella's heels run towards us. Sharpay begins to take off her earrings. Zeke stops her.

"Hon, she's crying" he says

And sure enough Gabriella is in tears. She runs to Chad, totally ignoring us. Chad pulls away from Taylor and embraces Gabbi. What is he doing? He can't possibly feel any sympathy for this whore. Taylor looks shocked and confused.

"It's alright, Gabbs" he says

Gabriella is bawling into Chad's chest.

"Um Chad?" Taylor says

Chad turns to her

"Babe can you give us a minute?" Chad ask

WHAT! Hell, no! You can not "have a minute!" Taylor is your girlfriend you ass! Taylor just nods her head.

"I've gotta get going" I say

"Yeah" Troy says

"In fact we all better get going, come on Taylor" Sharpay says

We all begin walking away, as we turn the corner, I slow up a little and glance back at Gabbi. Her arms are wrapped around Chad and her head is on her shoulder. She spots me and smiles. She mouths the words: you are dead. We'll see about that little Gabbi, we'll see.

Troy's p.o.v

I move my tongue faster in Ryan's sweet mouth. His hands are in my hair and mine are firmly grasping his ass. I've been wanting to this all day; something about my frustration makes me want him more.

"Okay, okay could you at least wait until we get home?" Sharpay says reaching back and separating us.

"Sorry" I say

Zeke laughs as he drives. Sharpay hits his arm.

"Not funny" she says

"I'm sorry" Zeke says

"You better be" Sharpay says

"I am, give me a kiss" He says pointing to his check

Sharpay smiles and kisses him. Nobody says anything when they do it.

"So Troy when are you gonna move back in with your folks?" Zeke ask

"What?" I ask

"Well Sharpay, I MEAN...I wanted to know." He says, obviously covering up something

"He'll move in when his father stops being an ass" Ryan answers for me.

I grab his hands

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" he says with a smile.

He grabs my hand and kisses me. I love the feeling of his soft lips on mine. Suddenly my cell phone goes off. I pull away and quickly pick up the phone.

"What?" I say in an agitated voice, god I hate when being interrupted.

"Troy?"

"Mom?" I ask

"Oh sweetie, I'm glad you're okay. I've been worried about you. Where are you honey?" she ask

"Like you would care" I say

"Excuse me!" my mom snaps

"I've been gone for two weeks and not once have you tried talking to dad! You give me clothes and money, like you WANT me to be gone!" I say

Before she has the change I hang up and turn the phone completely off. I close my eyes to re gather myself. When I open them, Ryan's staring at me. He doesn't say anything; he just grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"You'll be there?" I ask

"Always" he says "always"

When we all finally agree on a channel, I don't even feel like watching it anymore. All I want right now is Ryan.

"Ry, you wanna go to your room?" I ask again

"In a sec" he says, not looking at me.

Great. I decide to turn my phone back on and see if my mom left a message. I turn it on and it makes the jingle noise.

"SHH" Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan all say in unison.

"Sorry, god" I say

I get up and take my phone in the hall way. 3 new messages. I play them

_First message 3:57 p.m_

It's my mom, saying how much she loves me and that she doesn't understand, and blah, blah, blah. Next!

_Second message 4:10 p.m_

It's Gabbi!

"Hi Troy. I just wanted to let you know that, that little web thing you guys did was childish and amateur at most. Weather you wanted a battle or not, you got it. Troy Bolton, you are gonna wish you never stepped foot in East High. That's not a threat, it's a fact. Luv ya!

Bitch! good thing that was only the beginning.

_Third message4:12 p.m_

Oh my God, it's Chad

"Hey Troy…um, look. I...uh, I'm sorry alright? This whole thing is dumb. And I need to talk to you. Gabbs just left me a message saying that she dumped you, because you used to hit her or something like that. I know it's not true, but I wonder why she would lie about something like that. And she's been hitting on my for the last two weeks. What's that about? Look just call me, unless you hate me.

I close my phone. I feel the blood rush to my face. This is low, even for her! I've gotta stop this. If it gets out that I beat my girlfriends, then things could get crazy. And I thought the website would stop all of this. She wants a battle? I don't have time for a battle! I don't even have time for an argument! I have to think about college, how am I gonna get a scholarship if I'm not even on the damn team! And how bad are things gonna get? I can't live with Ry forever… can I? God it's time to sit down and deal with these problems. No more running away.

I hope you liked it. It gets worse for Gabbi, but she stings right back! It's gonna be good. And it's still a love story, it's just they have more things to worry about at the moment. Oh and Gabbi will get Ryan next! Sorry. Haha I love it! It's soo high school!

Luv ya


	12. Chapter 12 nothing

Chapter 12

So um, I based the conversation on the one my ex boyfriend, Roman had with his Dad. It was rough, but…what isn't?

Troy's p.o.v

I nervously tap my foot, waiting for my dad to make it to his office. I got here early today, to make sure I would catch him. I check my watch again. Where is he! I get up and begin pacing back and forth.

"Troy, relax, he'll be here, he has to be, this is his job" Ryan says

He gets up and walks over to me. He places his hands on my shoulders and gives my neck a quick kiss. My body begins to loosen up and my stomach unknots it's self.

"Just tell him, what we talked about, alright?" he says

"Alright, okay." I breathe.

Just tell him, that he always wanted me to fall in love, and I can't help the fact that it's with a guy. I'm still his son and he should still love me. Okay, simple. The locker door opens and Ryan quickly yet smoothly moves away from me. He takes a sit on the nearby bench. It's my dad. Okay, okay you can do this. He sees me and let's out a frustrated breathe. He pushes past me and opens his office door. Okay, go, go, and go! I follow behind him as he takes a seat behind his desk. He doesn't look at me

"This locker room is for players only" He says as he rustles with more papers on his desk

I slam my hand on the desk to get his attention. He shoots his head up.

"Dad, I am your child! You raised me, I'm sorry if I didn't turn out the way you wanted, but this is who I am. Like it or not! And you're supposed to love me, no matter what! For Christ sake, you're my father!" I say, all in about two breathes.

I'm out of breath, and I'm waiting for a response, anything. He's looking at me. He's clenching his jaw shut, he takes a deep breath.

"Troy, you know that I was gonna put you back on the team"

WHAT!

"Huh?" I ask

"Of course, how could I possibly get rid of my star player?"

He's still not getting the point

"Dad, tell me you accept me" I say bluntly

He shakes his head

"I don't approve of your choices Troy" he says

I can tell my mom told him what to say.

"But I will NEVER accept you." He says

"Fine" I say turning around

"Wait!" he says

I whirl around. He's standing up and smiling.

"Like you said, I raised you, and I don't raise gays. So I know you can get over this whole confusion thing." He says

Is he insane? Get over it? Get over what? And to think I was gonna tell him about Ryan! But wait, this is your chance! If you tell him you can get over it, then everything can go back to normal! I think this is a great idea until I turn around and see Ryan's face smiling at me. Those pink lips that taste so good and bring so much comfort. I can't deny him just to make my dad happy.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I can't get over something that I love. I've too much pride to pretend" I say

There, I said it. He takes it or leaves it. He sits back down and I can see his walls coming back up. He's leaving it. He goes back to his papers.

"Like, I've said, this locker room is for players only, goodbye" he says, still not looking at me.

I turn to leave, but stop half way and turn around.

"You know, once you stop acting like an immature ass…I'll be here, still loving you, because I'm your son and that's what sons do" I finish and walk back into the hall way.

I don't stop when I get to Ryan. I look straight ahead and keep walking. Ryan scuffles to his feet and follows me.

"I'm sorry" He says "I'm sorry your dad's an ass"

I don't look at him. I can't, because looking at him will remind me how much I love him and how much our love cost. And that's just too much for me to handle right now. We're both going through a lot and one of us has to be strong, Ryan's counting on my. I can't just break down every time things get difficult. So I keep walking ahead and reach for the one thing I know will never change…Ryan's hand. He locks his hand in mine, and I don't ever wanna let go. I need him, so much. He's the only thing I love and want. If he left, I'd have nothing. Nothing.

Ryan's p.o.v

"Make sure you don't lock the door, if you go to sleep" I tell Troy

He nods his head.

"I know I know" he says as he gives me a quick kiss on the check.

I watch him leave the auditorium. I feel bad; I wanna go home with him. But I have to stay in these last two classes. I told him not to make going home, during school a habit. The last thing we need on our problems list is, not graduating. I look around to make sure we weren't seen. I make my way to my geometry class. Once I push open the door, I freeze. The hallway is packed with people. I push my way to the epicenter of the commotion. It seems to be a poster on a wall. I push past more people to the wall. Oh my god! It's a poster alright. A huge one, of me. Me, kissing Troy. That's it, no captions nothing, just an over sized picture of me and Troy kissing. It was taken from far away. How did she get this? What a freakin stalker! Everyone's gawking over the poster. Their not laughing or yelling, there almost completely silent. Their just staring at the poster in disbelief. I make my way out of the crowd and go towards my class. The halls are silent. I look at my watch. I still have four minutes. The post lunch noise should be exploding from the halls. That's when I realize what's going on. I walk quickly past hallways. And my worst fear is confirmed. Down every hall there are crowds, all staring at different posters of me and Troy kissing.

"This is not happening" I say to my self as I lean against a nearby wall.

"Oh, but it is" a voice says

I turn to my right to see Gabriella, smiling. She walks over to me.

"And it's just the beginning" she says "I'm going to ruin you and you little boyfriend"

I step up to her

"Awww, is this supposed to be your big break through, huh?" I ask "is this the part where I beg you to stop and let me and Troy live in peace? Well, guess again bitch. I don't cry, I'm an Evans…I get even. You're so pathetic, Gabbi. Look at you, you're just jealous. No matter what you do, you'll always be alone. I mean think about it. First your dad dies, and then your mom gets sick, and now I have Troy." I can see her eyes swelling with tears. Keep going. "Wow, it seems that every one you love has to either day or turn gay to get away from you. Why don't you just do the world a favor, and go jump off of a building" I say as I push past her and go to my class.

As I get to my class I stop. Sharpay and Zeke are standing there. Zeke's in his uniform, he must have rushed here. I go towards the class, but they walk towards me.

"You do NOT wanna go in there!" Sharpay says

She grabs my arm and we go towards the parking lot exit.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Home" she says "we need to think"

Once I open the door, I notice how quiet the house is.

"Troy?" I call

Nothing. I run up the stairs and swing my door open. Troy's laying on the bed in his boxers. I smile.

"Troy are you sleep?" I whisper

He slowly turns around. And opens his eyes.

"hey." He says in a horse voice. "What are you doing home?"

"Long story" I say

He gets up and walks to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me. I melt in his strong arms. I taste his tongue, savoring every inch. He pulls me towards the bed and lays me on my back. He crawls on top of me and we go back to kissing. I forget about Gabriella and all the crap that's been happening. He pulls away and stare into my eyes. His hair, falling on my forehead. He smiles and comes back down; slowly kissing my neck until he finds the spot that makes my knees weak. I shiver a bit and grab his shoulders. I'll tell him about Gabbi later, why ruin a perfectly good moment. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. I pull away.

"GO AWAY!" I yell

Troy's smiling; he catches my bottom lip between his teeth. My tongue grazes his lip. He comes back down. I love Troy. I know he feels the same way, and for that I am thankful. Because without him, I would be nothing. Nothing.

So I hope you liked this one. I know it's kinda short but, sorry. So I just noticed that I've been getting more reviews from different ppl. And I LOVE that; I think the more ppl who read the better. Alright.

Luv ya


	13. Chapter 13 goodbye love

Chapter 13

Troy's p.o.v

I look down at Ryan, panting under me. My hand quickly moving up and down on his length, his hand's digging into my back. His eyelashes flutter as my hair lies gently above his eye brows. His mouth hangs open begging for my tongue. I lean in and press my open mouth to his. His face is warm, but mine is on fire. He lets me control the kiss. My tongue moves smoothly in his wet mouth. He moans into my mouth. I pump my hand faster and pull away. His face is flushed and he's biting his bottom lip. I feel him swell up. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. I pump a few more times and my name slips out of his mouth. In a faint whisper. I use his discarded shirt to clean him up and collapse next to him. He looks over at me and smiles. I wrap my hand around his waist. He leans in close and lays his head on my bare chest. I run my hand over his soft stomach.

"So how was school?" I ask

I feel his body tense up, oh shit.

"Nothing" he says

"Ry, don't lie. You're not good at it" I laugh

He doesn't laugh back. Okay, Troy, prepare yourself.

"What happened?" I repeat

He lets out a slow breath.

"Well, Gabbi retaliated" he says

I slowly sit up, causing him to lift away from my chest.

"How bad was it?" I ask once my back is against the headboard.

He gets up and walks to the furthest corner of the room as if he's afraid that I'll explode and hurt him. I could never hurt him, not again. He looks down.

"Well she had pictures" he starts

I feel my self getting off the bed.

"Of what" I ask

"Of us" he says

"Of us doing what!" I plead

He looks back up at me. I lean against his desk barley able to contain my anxiety.

"Please sit back down, Troy" he asks

"Ryan!" I say, hurrying him to tell me what happened.

I mean, how bad could it be?

"She had pictures of kissing" he says

"What? How?" I ask

"I don't know" he says

Oh well, it's not that bad.

"What does she want for them?" I ask

He looks away from me. His fingers fidget with each other

"It's not like that" he says "she …she posted them around school and everyone saw them"

My knees give out and I fall to the ground. Ryan rushes to me.

"Troy!" he says

My stomach does flips and I feel sick. Ryan sits down next to me; he puts his hand on my back to try to soothe me. I move away.

"Please don't" I say, my voice is caught in my throat.

I can't let him touch me. I can't know that this is real. This is not how I wanted to come out, if I decided to come out at all. How could I be so stupid? How long did I think I could hide him? Hide us. Our relationship is poison. Everything we come in contact with dies. First our love got us kicked out of camp and now it's gonna make school absolute hell. Maybe we should end it. I mean at camp, I didn't have a reputation and I was never gonna see those people again. But here, I am known. I'm known as the golden basketball boy. This is gonna kill me. I can't have this. I need to end it. All this crap is a sign. Me and Ryan just weren't meant to be. We can't avoid fate. I slowly lift myself up. Ryan stares at me, waiting for a reaction. I walk over to the closet and begin taking my clothes out.

"Troy? What are you doing?" Ryan ask

Just ignore it. Because if I turn around and explain myself, I would break down. I grab all of my clothes and throw them on the bed. I get on my knees and pull my bag from under his bed. This is the second time I'm leaving a place I still love. Ryan gets what I'm doing. Once I get up he runs over to me.

"Troy? What are doing?" he asks, his voice breaking

I don't say anything; instead I throw my clothes in the bag and zip it up. Just leave, forget your tooth brush and everything else, just go. I go to the door and I hear Ryan's bed move as he falls down. I stop.

"So that's it?" he ask

I turn to see him sitting on the bed; he's looking at me in confusion, helplessness. Tears slowly run down his face, but he's not sobbing.

"Your just gonna…leave. Leave me here with this problem, while you can just deny me? I thought you said you loved me, that means forever, right?" he ask

I open my mouth to talk but nothing comes out.

"Your just gonna run away? Again? How can leave me now?" he pleads

I slowly walk over to him and sit down next to him. Tears are making there way down my face.

"Ry, I ... I don't know" I manage to say

I wanna kiss his tears away, but I don't. He's sobbing now and so am I.

"So this is the end?" he ask

"No, yes… I don't know" I say

I move my hand under his, but he pulls away. He turns and looks at me, the tears are still flowing, but his face is no longer sad, but angry. He clenches his jaw shut.

"Then leave" he says as clear as day

"But…" I say

"But what?" he ask

I don't know, I can't say anything to make this better. I have to go.

"Get out" he says

I get up and grab my bag. I open the door and see Sharpay looking back at me; she must've been coming up the stairs. She has a smile on her face, but it quickly fades once she sees her brother crying on the bed. She looks back at me and sees my tears. Her face drops.

"Please don't" she says

"I'm sorry" I say, my voice full of tears.

I push my way past Sharpay and run down the stairs. It's raining outside again and the sky is a blank gray. I get in my car and throw the bag in the back. I start the car up. I give one more quick glance at Ryan's window, to see if he might be looking down at me, wanting me back. He's not. He really wants me gone. My Ryan hates me now. I pull out of the drive way and begin down the street. I get to a stop sign and I can't take it anymore. I let out the loudest scream I've ever screamed and lean against the steering wheel. I let out all my cries. I gasp for breath, but only cry more. Why? Why did I just do that? God, I'm such an idiot. I scream again, this time from anger at myself and at the fact that instead of losing a problem, I just created another one. And now I have no one to hold and cry to. I press the gas and drive down the road, not knowing where to go. That's when my cell phone rings. I let out a breath and clear my throat. I pick up.

"Hello?" I ask my voice about to let out cries at any minute.

"Troy, you okay?" it's Chad

I can't hold it back anymore; I let out all my tears and pain. It's not the first time I've cried to Chad.

"Troy? What happened?" he asks, worried "look, just come over, okay?"

"Alright" I sob

"Hurry up man" he says and hangs up

I hang up the phone and continue driving. Maybe Chad can help me. Maybe

Much later

Ryan's p.o.v

It's been about four months since I last talked to Troy Bolton. The days are slow at school. Without him the pain never ends. I tell everyone I'm fine, but they no I'm not. Our break up has put a damper on everything. We have to schedule when we're gonna go out to make sure me and Troy both aren't there. Sharpay is back to smothering me and Taylor is back to taking care of me. I'm back to been poor little Ryan. In classes me and Troy avoid each other and in the hall ways we act as though we don't know each other. Lunch is hard. Troy sits with Chad. And because Troy is Zeke's friend, he has to be there for him, and since Sharpay is my sister, she has to be there for me. Meaning, they almost never get to see each other. Me and Troy breaking up is leading to Sharpay and Zeke breaking up. The school has settled down about the pictures and Gabbi, seeing that she won, is back to herself. Troy came out to Chad, and it took Chad about a week to accept Troy. But they are best friends, so he really didn't have a choice. Everyone pressured Troy to reclaim his title, so he now has a girlfriend. Some girl named Amber, she's a cheerleader. They hug and laugh together, but never kiss or touch. I moved on to, I go out with Daniel. He's new here and is on the soccer team. He says he loves me, but he doesn't. He doesn't know what love is, but neither does Troy. We hug and kiss, but I could never take it farther then that. I can't explain it. He has the class with me and Troy, so AP English is officially the most awkward class.

I feel Daniel's rough hands playing with my back as we sit in class. We're getting paired up for a studies essay and I pray that Daniel is my partner. He tickles my sides and I let out a laugh. Everyone turns to look at me and Daniel quickly pulls away his hands.

"Sorry" I say to everyone looking at the back of the room, where we're sitting.

Everyone turns back around, but Troy. He stares at me from the side as Daniel puts his hand back under my shirt. Troy sees him; he quickly makes eye contact with me for the first time in months. It's only for a second. I quickly look away.

"Okay, Ryan and Christy" Mr. Gray calls out

"Aw man" Daniel whispers

"And Daniel and Troy. Alright pair up and let's get to work"

My heart drops. No, please say that did not just happen. The sound of scuffling feet fills the room as everyone goes to find their partner. Daniel gets up, but Troy is already here. He looks down at me. Daniel sits back down. Troy opens his mouth but I quickly get up.

"You can have my seat" I mumble as I walk up the aisle of desk and over to Christy, whose running a brush through her orange hair. I take a seat and we begin talking. We spend the entire class talking about clothes. The bell rings and every one rushes out the door. Daniel walks over to me. We make our way out of the class. Once in the hallway we split up with a quick good bye. I push through the traffic in the halls until I get to my locker. And leaning against it is Troy. He spots me and rushes my way. I meet him half way. This is a bad idea, I know it. I should have just walked away.

"What do you want?" I ask

"Are you happy with that idiot?" he ask

No beating around the bush.

"Yes" I lie

He shakes his head

"No your not, he's not your type" he says

I push past him and go to my locker, he follows me.

"And what exactly is my type Troy Bolton?" I ask as I twist my combination into my lock.

"I don't know. Just not him" he says

I swing my locker open, but Troy quickly slams it shut. I whip my head to him.

"Ry, I'm your type… and I still love you" he says

No.

"I'm not going through this again. Daniel is out and is okay with who he is, he's not ashamed of us" I say

Troy stares at me for awhile.

"I was never ashamed of us" he says

The bell rings and the hall slowly clears out.

"Thanks Troy, now I'm late" I say, trying to sound angry

"Ryan, I'm sorry" he says "and I still love you, but if your happy with this jerk, then, who am I to stop you?" he ask

He turns to leave.

"Wait" I say

He turns back around.

"I'm not happy. I still love you" I say

He smiles and rushes over to me. He slams me against the locker and kisses me hard. He pulls back and he looks as through he's about to cry.

"I love you, I'm so sorry" he says

I pull him back to me. The kiss has no passion; it's not the kind of kiss that leads to a make out session. It's just a kiss connecting us, binding us together, if only for a moment. Suddenly I hear a clap in the back ground. We both stop and look around. Behind us, coming out of the bathroom is Kelsi. She's beaming. She runs over to us and jumps on my back.

"Does this mean Troy and Ryan are back together?" she ask

Troy nods and kisses me again. Kelsi jumps off my back and begins jumping up and down.

"This is so perfect!" she squeals

Troy laughs.

"Yeah it is" he says

And I know now that he still loves me. Together we will have struggles and problems, but I know that we will make it through. That's when it hits me.

"Do you know what this means?" I ask

"What?" Kelsi responds

"Gabbi is gonna try to ruin us" I say

"Well, we'll just have to deal with that won't we? But right now, I just wanna be with you" Troy says

Kelsi looks at her watch.

"Oh well look at the time…I should be in Calculus. I'll see you guys later" she says as she turns and walks down the hall.

I wave her goodbye.

"Does Sharpay still hate me?" Troy ask

"No, she never hated you" I say

"Did you?" he ask

I think awhile

"No" I say

"Great" he says, he leans in and kisses my forehead.

Yeah Great.

So no that's not the end, not even close. Did you think they were really over? I hope not. Well I know they didn't talk for awhile, but I had to get things moving along and yes, Evil Gabbi will return, with a little help. But yeah, um Chad isn't homophobic, but he's not crazy about gays either, he's still adjusting. But that'll be in the next chappie. Oh and Nicole's revenge is coming up.

Luv ya


	14. Chapter 14 Troyella, no way!

Chapter 14

So some people didn't really like the last chapter, but well…yeah, sorry you didn't like it. Now don't get me wrong…I BEG for reviews and I love getting them (good or bad). I'm just saying. I still want to hear what you think, so keep reviewing (or flaming). Either way…I love you guys.

Luv ya (still)

Troy's p.o.v

I nervously tap my foot during 7th hour. I try to focus on what happened during lunch. Hearing Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi all clapping when Ryan told them we were back together. And the sting of Zeke and Jason's over powerful high fives. The way Chad's face looked when I told him I was going back out with Ryan. I smile at the recent memory; the way Chad tried to be supportive but was still was freaked out. I try not to focus on the fact that I just got partnered up with Gabriella in Art. I don't focus on her walking towards my desk.

"Hello, Troy" she says as she sits down next to me.

"Hey" I say

"So let's get started" she says "I'll draw you first"

She opens the huge pad and begins sketching me.

"So" I start

Maybe I can bury the hatchet right now, if I just explain myself to her. She'll understand.

"Don't move" she commands, focusing on her drawing.

"Look, we need to talk" I say in a low voice.

She doesn't move her concentration from the paper.

"About what?" she ask, acting oblivious to the whole thing

"You know what!" I snap

She drops the pencil and finally looks at me.

"Fine, why did you cheat on me?" she ask

That catches me off guard, but I bounce back with what I think is the best answer.

"I feel in love" I say

She picks the pencil back up and begins drawing again. Fuck, wrong answer. I reach across the table and grab her hand.

"Please listen to me" I beg

She looks back up at me.

"I'm listening" she says

"I'm sorry" I say.

It's a half lie, I mean sure I feel awful for cheating on her, but at the same time she should be sorry for all the shit she's done too. She shakes her head.

"No your not you're just saying that so I won't make your life hell" she says

"Well, that would be a bonus" I say

She smiles

"A smile? Can I get a laugh?" I joke

"Maybe, just…was it me?" She ask

"No! It was Ryan, I feel in love. It had nothing to do with you; I wasn't even thinking about you"

Uh oh.

"Oh, so you didn't even take my feelings into consideration?" she asks, pulling her hand away.

I grab her slipping fingers.

"No! I mean yes, yes I did think about you, but I …it's hard to explain" I say

"It's wrong, you know" she says

"Since when are you anti-gay?" I ask, starting to get angry.

She shakes her head

"I'm not anti-gay, I'm anti-my boyfriend cheating on me during the summer and lying to my face when he got back" she says

"Oh well, yeah I can understand that" I say

She looks at me.

"I still…

"Please don't say it" I cut her off

She looks down.

"You hurt me really bad" she says

"I know, and it kills me, but… I can't deny what I really feel" I say "I'm sorry"

She looks back up at me

"I'm sorry too," she says

Yes!

"So we're friends now?" I ask

She glances over my shoulder, into the hall way and smiles.

"Best friends!" she says

She leans across the table and gives me a hug. I embrace her and I'm plagued with memories of us in love.

Ryan's p.o.v

Did my eyes just deceive me, or did Troy just hug Gabriella? Did they make up? No, they couldn't have. Not after all the crap that she put us through. And what was that little smile she gave me before the hug? Was she taunting me? Was she telling me the fight's back on? But why am I worried about Gabriella, Troy is the one that embraced her forever. God how could he? Wait, Ryan, don't jump to conclusions, their just friends. But still, friends isn't okay either I mean why would you wanna be friends with a two faced bitch like that? Okay, whatever, just focus on your work.

"Pencil's down" Mrs. Cooper announces

What! My paper is completely blank! God, why to go Ryan! I hand my paper forward to Jason. He glances over the paper for free answers as usual. He turns around and looks at me. He's shocked. He was probably depending on a couple of my answers. I shrug my shoulders.

"Sorry" I whisper.

He shakes his head and hands the paper to the passing teacher.

Once all the papers are collected, the room begins to feel with noise. Jason turns around to me. I can't help but notice how different he looks from when he first came here. I remember the small skinny freshman who kept telling us that he was from Ohio. God it must've been scary to be a new kid, I'm glad I never had to experience it. He was so dorky back then. But now, well…things change. He smiles at me. I automatically smile back.

"Thinking about Troy?" he ask

Wow, how does he know?

"What are you, physic?" I ask

He scoffs

"No, you just have the same look I use to have when I thought about Kelsi" he says

"Oh" I say "wait, 'used' to?"

Guilt creeps across his face.

"Well, you know us. On again, off again" he says with a sly smile

"Well, maybe that has to do with the fact that you constantly hit on other girls" I say

It was a little mean, but Kelsi is like my second best friend. He looks down for a second and then back at me. He's blushing.

"Oh Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it, you're right anyways" he says "I just, forget it"

He puts his hand down on my desk.

"But anyways, yeah I was thinking of Troy" I say

I feel like I was digging too deep into his personal life. His face looks disappointed at the sound of Troy's name. He nods his head.

"Yeah, so when are you gonna dump 'what's his face'"?

"Daniel" I say

"Whatever" Jason says

Gosh, what is his problem?

"I don't know. I really like Daniel, but I love Troy. So I'm in quite a situation" I say, slowly laying my head on my desk. I let the side of my face touch the cold desk. I usually would never touch these gross desks, but at the moment, I could care less. Jason's hand is so close to mine, I can see the lines running across his fingers. I move my eyes to the clock; we have about another ten minutes…great. Jason slowly moves his hand from the desk and places it on the top of my head. My eyes widen. What in the hell is he doing?

He strokes my hair.

"Everything's gonna work out between you two" he says

I close my eyes and let him comfort me. What? There's absolutely nothing wrong with letting my friend comfort me. He's just a friend. And he's straight. I let him touch me. It seems like only a couple of minutes, but the bell rings, so it must've been a little while longer. The class clears out and I slowly open my eyes. Jason slowly moves his hand away and gets up. I quickly get up and gather my stuff. Jason waits for me. This feels wrong for some reason. I begin walking to the door, but I'm stopped in my tracks by the sight of someone standing in the hall way. Kelsi has her arms folded across her chest, her face is red. Oh, god. What did she see? How could she see us? Unless ….of course! Her locker is right next to the class door. She's shaking her head. Jason doesn't move. I run towards her, but she bolts down the hallway before I even make it out of the class. Oh man. What does she think happened? I mean, we weren't flirting or anything! God, I'm so fucked right now! And with Kelsi mad at me, it won't be long until Gabbi swoops her up. From the looks of it, she already has Troy

Tell me what you think.

Luv ya


	15. Chapter 15 contact

Chapter 15

Troy's p.o.v

Ryan's holding something back from me, I can tell.

"So you have no idea why Kelsi is pissed at you?" I ask again

He shakes his head, but I know he does. What is he not telling me? I take one hand off the steering wheel and place it on his thigh. He turns his head and looks at me. I can tell by his eyes that something is eating him alive.

"There's something you wanna tell me, isn't there?" I ask, trying to focus on the road and his blue eyes at the same time.

He looks down for a second and then takes a breath.

"You promise you won't flip out and think that I'm not trusting you?" he ask

"Um...yeah?" I say, feeling a little confused.

"And promise you'll be completely honest?" he ask

"Ry, I'm always honest" I say

He hesitates

"Are you and Gabbi an item now?" he blurts out.

I slam on the brakes, luckily we're on a back road and there isn't another car for miles. Ryan jolts forward and almost hits his head on the dashboard.

"NO!" I say "HELL NO!"

What would make him think that? And besides Ryan s my boyfriend and I could never pick anyone over him.

"What gave you that idea?" I ask

"Well, I saw you two hugging and well, I don't know, I just thought that…"

"You just thought that I could cheat on you? You just though that I could leave you by your self for someone like Gabriella?" I finish his sentence

He nods his head. I grab the back off his neck and lean him in close to me.

"Ryan, damnit, I love you! I dumped Amber as soon as you said you'd take me back! The last thing I would ever do is let Gabbi fuck us up! I only hugged her because I though that we could move past the whole 'her versus us' thing. I could never touch feel the same way for her as I feel for you! I could never touch her and feel love! That's like if you let someone touch you the way I would! I know you'd never do that and you should know I never would either!" I say

I want him to respond to my little speech with a kiss, but instead, he pulls away and puts his face in his hands. Oh no.

"Ry, what's wrong?" I ask as I place my hand on his back

He lifts his head up and looks me in the eyes. He looks desperate, he's begging for me to forgive him, before I even know what he did.

"Um...I did let someone touch me" he says

Boy, that's a relief. I thought it was something horrible.

"Well yeah, I mean you haven't dumped Daniel yet, so I figured you guys had…you know, touched. But that's not what I meant." I say

He just stares at me. Wait…no. please no.

"Ryan, who was it? When was it? Was it after we got back together? Please say it wasn't" I beg

He bites his bottom lip.

Fuck! Is Ryan cheating on ME?

"Who is it?" I ask, my voice is cold now.

"Nothing really happened, he just rubbed my hair and tried to make me feel better" he says

"Who was it?" I ask

"Jason" he says

My heart stops. I press the gas and continue driving. He continues to stare at me.

"Why are you freaking out? Nothing happened!" he says

"Yeah, well, I don't believe that" I say, keeping my eyes straight ahead. "I don't believe that Jason of all people would care enough to want to comfort you. I don't believe that he would choose today as a day to touch you, it couldn't have been his first time."

"What are you saying? You think me and Jason have been going out behind your back?" he ask

"That's what I'm thinking" I respond.

He puts his hand on mine.

"You know I would never do that" he says

"Yeah, well you sure as hell didn't stop it today" I say, pulling my hand away

He waits a few seconds.

"Fine! Fuck it, don't believe me. First Kelsi now you, you know what…just forget it. Let's go home" he says trying to calm down

"I'm dropping you off" I say

Keep looking ahead. Don't look into his blue eyes and don't give in. your mad Troy, be mad.

"Huh? I thought you were moving back in with me?" he says quickly

"Yeah, I was but I think I'm gonna stay over Chad's for a little while longer" I say

"How much longer?" he ask

"Until you feel like telling me the truth" I say

He's quiet all the way until we get to his house. Maybe I came off a little too harsh. Maybe I should believe him. I mean, he's never lied to me before. Has he? And the last thing I wanna do is lose him. He opens the door to get out, but I reach across him and shut it. He whips his head towards me.

"What?" he snaps

I look into his eyes, he's not mad.

"Promise me, you and Jason are over." I say

"I promise" he says

"And I want you to dump Daniel TODAY" I say\

He takes awhile

"Okay…but he's a great kisser" he says with a smile

"Not funny" I laugh "and besides, he's no better than me"

I lean towards him and press my lips to his. He quickly opens his mouth and lets my tongue enter. We stay connected for about two minutes. He pulls away. He's out of breath.

"My room….now" he pants

He doesn't have to tell me twice. We both quickly open our doors and race out of the car to the house, laughing until we reach the door. I pull out my spare key and unlock the door. I wonder if Ryan remembered he gave me a key. He probably would have taken it back. But what ever.

"First one there wins" he says

Before he has time to say go, I race up the stairs

"CHEATER" he calls

But he follows me; we race down the hallway together. God, it's been forever since I touched Ryan in all of his places. I'm gonna let it all out once we get to his room.

Ryan's p.o.v

I don't even have time to shut the door behind me, before Troy pushes me to my bed. I fall on my back and stay there. This will be the first time in four months that we've made out. So I'm not gonna waste any time. He stares at me for awhile.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" I say, waiting for him to take me.

He snaps out of his zone and quickly begins taking off his shirt. I sit up and do the same. Not time to mess around with buttons and zippers this time. We both know what we want and how bad we want it. Troy quickly throws his pants on the floor and drops his plaid boxers. I begin to unbutton my pants. Troy walks over to me and grabs my hand.

"Let me" he says

He takes my button between his fingers and with one quick snap. My pants are unbuttoned. He pulls at the ends of my pants and slides them down my legs, to my ankles. I quickly kick them off as Troy grabs the waist of my underwear. He uses his free hand to slowly move his hand over crotch. The friction of my underwear and his hands is amazing. My body tingles and I grab his hair. He looks up at me and smiles. He bites the top of my underwear and slowly pulls them down with his mouth until there completely off. He stops for awhile and then runs to the door and shuts it. I wanna tell him to lock it, but my mind's too flustered right now. He runs back to me. I 'm on my back waiting for him. He climbs on top of me. Our bodies are on fire and when we touch it's an explosion. He lies on top of my as much as he can without us hurting each others hard lengths. He kisses my forehead.

"I love you so much Ryan" he says

"I love you too" I say

He leans in and presses his open mouth to mine. Our teeth lightly clank together and our tongues go insane. Troy moans in my mouth. After awhile he pulls away and starts nibbling at my neck and down my chest. Leaving small red marks across my pale chest. He moves lower until he's at my hips. He licks his lips and proceeds to take me into his mouth. Fuck, I almost forgot how great his mouth felt on me. He moves slowly and licks me from bottom to top, over and over again, before putting it back into his mouth. I try my hardest but I can't contain myself.

"Fuck, Troy, Jesus!" I say

He begins to lightly hum as his head bobs up and down. I thrust my hips forward and push the back of his head. I know it's an intrusive move, but right now, I don't care. He continues for awhile and then pulls away. He comes back up to me and kisses me, hard. He then yanks his head away. I notice the light patter of rain against the window.

"What's wrong?" I ask

He stares back at me.

"I want to go all the way with you Ry" he says bluntly "we've waited long enough haven't we?"

He has no shame. He says what he means, that's what I love about him. I think about it for awhile. Should I go all the way and give Troy all my love? Should we become one, if only for awhile? That would mean that no matter what happens. He'll be apart of me and I'll be apart of him. Can I trust him enough? Troy continues to stare at me.

"You can trust me Ryan" he says "you know how much I love you"

"I know" I say

He grabs my hand it licks my middle finger. Alright, Ryan, this will be either the biggest mistake or your greatest memory. Make a wise choice.

"Okay, I trust you Troy" I say

He smiles and hopes from the bed. He goes to his discarded pants and grabs his wallet. He pulls out a condom.

"Um, why are you carrying condoms?" I ask

He tears it open and puts it on slowly.

"For this moment" he says as he crawls back on top of me.

I spread my legs and take a deep breath. This would only be my third time and most likely Troy's millionth. Try places his hand on my chest to keep balance. I stop him.

"Troy, your gonna need like…lotion or something you know that right?"

He looks frustrated and hopes off of me and runs to my bathroom. Get ready Ryan, your about to connect with Troy on a completely different level. I hope I made the right choice.

**So, did you like it? I've been getting not so great reviews from a certain somebody, but I'm not gonna let that stop me. So I'm deciding if I should put the sew scene at the begging of the first chapter or email it to anyone who wants it. I don't wanna get kicked off, so…yeah I don't know. Please review this chapter. Oh and I know I said Nicole's revenge would take place soon, but I don't know exactly when I'm gonna put it in here, but it will defiantly be here…soon….maybe.**

**Luv ya**


	16. Chapter 16 Jason,Gabbi,Kelsi, oh my!

Chapter 16

So I decided to mail the sex scene because it's really graphic and I've been advised to email it instead of post it. So if you want it then just tell me so, either in a review or a PM. Alright? Well then, let's get started.

Ryan's p.o.v

I sit in my bed, under my cover with my back against the head board. Troy's sleeping, quite loudly, next to me. The room is full of the heat that we created. I don't move a lot, because I'm kinda sore. Sure it wasn't my first time, but Troy feels bigger then he looks. The TV's on, but I focus on what Troy said while we were having sex. "I'd die without you, Ryan". The sentence repeats it's self over and over again in my head. Did he really mean that or was he just caught up in the moment? Troy shifts slightly in his sleep and his arm tightens across my waist. We both need showers, but neither one of us have the energy to move. Does Troy really think he'd die without me? Should I feel the same way? I mean sure if he died I'd be completely upset and would probably end up hurting myself until I felt better, but die…..I don't think I would. That's horrible isn't it? I don't know what's wrong with me. My house phone rings and I reach across Troy to the nightstand and pick up the cordless.

"Hello?" I ask

"Ryan?" it's Taylor

"Hey, Ty, what's up?" I ask, wondering why she isn't still at school waiting for Chad to leave basketball practice.

"Um…Kelsi said…..I don't believe her, but…..please tell me you and Jason haven't been doing anything" she finally says

It takes me awhile to realize where she got that idea from.

"Ty, now you know I would NEVER cheat on Troy, I'm not the cheating type" I say

"Well yeah that's what I thought….but then I realized, you're cheating on Daniel with Troy." She says

Damn, she's right.

"Well, yeah okay, but I…um…it's not really…"

"Ry, you don't have to explain, I get it. But, Jason! I mean come on, tell me it's not true." She says

"It's not true!" I snap

"Alright, alright, god! I was just making sure. You know Kelsi called me, she said she tired to call you, but your phone was off, she thinks it's because you're guilty" she informs me

Yeah right, like I would spend more than a few seconds thinking about Kelsi when Troy was on top of me giving me the world.

"My phone was off because I was…busy" I say, not really lying

Taylor giggles.

"I know, anyone who cared enough to stop on the sidewalk and glance at your window would know."

I quickly turn to the window and my jaw drops. My white drapes are pulled up, clearly allowing anyone to easily look into my window. Thank god for the storm or the street would be littered with little groups of pre teens "hanging out" with there little friends. And all it would take is one quick glance at my window, for a year of ridicule.

"Don't worry, I shut my blinds, but you two are so cute together!" she squeals

"Taylor!" I say

"Sorry, sorry. But on a more serious note, you need to talk to Kelsi" she says

I can hear a knock on her door, from over the phone

"I gotta go, I'll call you later tonight, if your not….busy" she giggles

"GOOD BYE" I laugh

I put down the phone. It only takes three seconds for it to ring again. I let out a frustrated sigh and pick the phone back up.

"Hello?" I ask

"Ryan?" A deep voice ask

"Yeah" I say questionably

"It's Jason" he says

"What do you want?" I snap

"I can't stop thinking about you" he says

"WHAT!" I ask

He can't stop thinking about me? He's straight! He has sex with girls! We aren't even that close! He goes out with Kelsi! This just doesn't add up! JASON IS NOT GAY!

"Ever since our thing in class today" he says "I just can't stop thinking about you"

"What thing! There was no 'thing'!" I say

"I just, I don't know" he says "I'm confused"

Okay calm down Ryan. If he is gay the last thing you wanna do is make him even more afraid to come out.

"Jason, are you gay?" I ask

"NO!" he almost yells "I just, I can't explain it. I just wanna touch you and be around you."

Why, God? Why have you cursed me with this bad luck?

"Listen Jason, you don't wanna touch me, you just have bad luck with girls and you feel like maybe you should try guys" I lie.

He has great luck with girls. He lets out a breath.

"You don't understand! I just…just let me in." he says

Huh?

"Where are you?" I ask

The door bell rings and I quickly jump out of the bed, waking Troy, who happens to be a light sleeper. I grab Troy's shirt from the floor and throw it on. I unlock my door and run into the hall way. Sharpay is already at the door.

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" I yell at Sharpay.

She whirls around. She looks surprised to see me.

"Why?" she ask, her hand still on the doorknob.

The doorbell rings again. Sharpay moves away from the door.

"It's Jason. He wants to see me, but …it's a long story, just don't open the door." I say

"Okay" she says.

She walks to the end of the stairs.

"Who's at the door?" Zeke ask from behind me

The feeling of his warm breath on the back of my neck makes me jump. I whirl around.

"Zeke, you scared the shit out of me" I say "it's Jason and, it's a long story" I repeat

His shirt is off, revealing his toned chest. Sharpay's got great taste. STOP! Don't focus on him. My door swings open and Troy steps out in my underwear. I smile at how small they are on him. He looks like an overgrown child. His hair is messy and his eyes are squinty.

"What's going on?" he ask in a raspy voice, while running his hand through his hair.

The door bell rings again. That's when I realize, I still have the phone. I lift it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask

"Please let me in" he begs

"Please leave and we'll talk later!" I say

I wait for a response. The phone hangs up and I hear his car door shut and his tires burn down the street. I hang up the phone. And smile. Good, got myself outta that. That's when I notice everyone's staring at me. Troy in my under wear, clearly revealing a perfect out line of his lower half, Zeke in his basket ball shorts, with his huge arms folded across his bare chest, and me in nothing but a tee shirt.

"Well, this is awkward" Sharpay says as she gets to the hallway and stands next to Zeke.

"So you tell me why Jason was at our front door?" Troy ask

"Our" front door? God, he's only back one day and he's already claiming what he doesn't own.

"It's a long story" Zeke and Sharpay say in unison

They look at each other and laugh.

Troy walks over to me and kisses me. He pulls my close to him. He pulls away and looks in my eyes. He's still sleepy.

"Come back to bed" he says

Before I can respond he pulls me back close to him and rams his mouth to mine. His tongue is familiar with mine, and they greet each other with ease. He grabs my arm and pulls me back into my bed room.

"Um, okay, we'll talk later" Sharpay calls from the hallway "let's play follow the leader again" she giggles as she drags Zeke into her bedroom.

Our family needs serious counseling. Troy locks the door and turns back to me. He quickly pushes me onto the bed and crawls back on top of me. He leans in close. His eyes are still reddish from being woken up, there only half open. He needs to go back to sleep, yet he still wants me.

"I want to do it again" he commands, placing his lips hard against mine for a second

"You can have whatever you want" I say.

And with those words he gets up and pulls down my underwear, with great struggle. I sit up and quickly pull off my shirt. He comes back to me and waits. I spread my legs and he comes on the bed. He pulls my legs upward and I let them rest on his shoulders, the way he likes it. He looks down and focuses on entering me.

"I love you" he says, still not looking at me

"I love you too" I say

Troy's p.o.v

Jason has been acting weird around me and Kelsi refuses to talk to me, while all Taylor does is giggle at me. I am so lost. But I don't have time to worry about that. I finish up the last chapter and close my History book. Chad taps my shoulder from behind me and hands me a note. I unfold it.

_What happened with you last night? You never showed up._

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I didn't see Chad earlier because he had morning practice.

_Um I stayed at Ryan's, sorry I didn't tell you. But I'm gonna be moving back in with him_

I pass the note back. He reads it awhile and then passes it back.

_Oh. Why did you spend the night? Wait…I don't wanna know. You coming to _

_the game tonight?_

Oh, I almost forgot.

_Yeah, we'll be there. So how does it feel to be the new captain?_

I pass the note back. He reads it and sighs, he passes it back

_Like shit. Your dad's been too tough ever since your mom finally moved out and_

_He realized that he let go of the best player on the team, just because you're_

_…you know, gay._

Wow, I had no idea Dad even cared that I was off the team. Well, if ever wants me back all he has to do is ask. But what will I say? If I say yes, I'll be approving of the way he treats gays and the unfair standards that he sets for me. And if I say no then I'll be turning down any chance of me getting into college and leaving Albuquerque. God, I'm fucked.

_Well, maybe you should quit._

I pass the note back to him. He reads it and quickly passes it back to me

_Yeah, and I'll get to college on my grades._

I laugh out loud at this. He punches me in the back.

"Sorry" I whisper

The bell rings. Everyone rushes out of the class. Chad rushes past me.

"I gotta get to class, I'll see you later. I'll be over Taylor's tonight." He says as he rushes out of the door.

I get up and grab my bag. I walk to the door and Ryan's there waiting for me. He lights up my entire day, with his warm smile. I rush over to him. He's smiling. We walk towards his locker. Once we make it up stairs I realize how much I love the boy standing next to me. I wanna reach down and grab his hand, but I don't. It took FOREVER for everyone to believe that the pictures were fake and I don't wanna repeat the last couple of months. The way Ryan's hand constantly fidgets; I can tell he wants to grab my hand too. But we both know are love is meant to be kept a secret until the time is right. So we walk beside each other, not touching, but mentally embracing each other. It feels so weird to be apart of Ryan, even when were not touching. No matter what happens, we will always be connected. Thank god for last night, and thank god, we can go home and do it again.

So what did you think? Remember to tell me if you want the sex scene. I only have one request so far. It's gonna be from Ryan and Troy's p.o.v. tell me what you think.

Luv ya


	17. Chapter 17 Daddy's apperance

Chapter 17

So I know this chappie wasn't up as fast as my others, but I had to write the Sex chappie, that I didn't post, so I hope you like this one.

Luv ya

Ryan's p.o.v

"Don't pick up" Troy commands me as we drive

"Troy, I can't just keep letting the phone ring" I say as I flip my phone open

"Ryan, damnit!" he says

I place my hand on his thigh, telling him not to freak out.

"What is it this time Jason?" I ask

"Where are you?" he ask

"Where are you? Not at my house again, I hope" I say

"Yeah, about that, look I said I was sorry, okay!" he says

"What do you want?" I snap

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I saw how Daniel acted when you broke it off with him" he says

It's nice to here some one cares, neither Troy nor Sharpay, asked about me after Daniel yelled in my face and stormed off like an over grown child.

"Oh, um, I'm fine" I say "I did the right thing. It wouldn't be fair to troy if I didn't end it sooner or later. Yep, yep, yep, I'm always thinking about Troy, my boyfriend, TROY" I say trying to prove my point.

"Yeah, that's sweet. What are you doing tonight?" he ask

"Jason! I'm gonna be with TROY! He lives with us! I say getting annoyed.

"Ryan, I need to see you! And I will" he says

"Jason, I'm busy" I say

"Well, get UN busy, and do it by tonight" he says, and with that he hangs up the phone.

I hold the phone to my ear for a little while longer. Troy looks over at me. I thought this was a phase, but it's been four days. I think its official, he's insane

"What did he say?" he ask

"He…nothing" I say after rethinking telling Troy.

Troy waits until we get to a red light, before leaning over and kissing me on the check.

"What is it about you that drives boys crazy?" he ask, as if it's a real question

"It's the sex" I say

Troy whips his head towards me, his face is serious.

"Joking" I say

He turns back to the road and continues driving, but doesn't smile. We get to my house when troy hits my arm. I look up from the script I'm reading.

"What?" I ask

"Who is that?" he says, pointing towards my house.

I follow his point, and my heart stops. My throat closes up, and I feel like screaming. I freeze. Troy takes the keys out of the car and begins to unbuckle his seat belt. He notices my frozen body.

"Ry, you okay?" he ask

I shake my head.

"Let's leave" I say

He looks lost.

"Why?" he ask

"Please, just let's go" I beg

He nods his head.

"Alright, let me just change shoes, my feet are killing me" he says as he swings the door open.

He steps out.

"NO!" I yell

"I'll only be a sec babe." He says as he races towards the house.

Fuck. My head throbs as I see Troy run to the porch and wave at the guy on the porch. The guy that ruined my life, the guy whose face still hunts my dreams, the guy that I once called Dad.

Troy's p.o.v

He's got a firm handshake. I guess I should ask who he is before I open the door. I open my mouth to talk, but he stops me.

"I'm Arnold" he says

"Troy" I say

Why does he look so familiar? I know I've never seen him anywhere, have I? I let my arms fall to the side as I think. He's taller than me, which is weird. His light blonde hair blows in the breeze. He stares at me, questioning my motive. Those eyes, those clear blue eyes that drive me insane. Where do I know him from?

"Do I know you" I ask

His pink lips curl into a smile, revealing his white teeth, there perfect. He runs his hand though his hair. His skin is porcelain white, almost unreal. Almost like…RYAN! That's who he looks like…Ryan! And now that I think about it, he resembles Sharpay as well. A little too well. The lips, the eyes, the hair, the skin, it's all Ryan's. My face must express my inner feelings.

"I'm uh, Nicolette's ex husband" he explains

"Ryan's dad" I say, almost to myself.

Now I get why Ryan didn't want to get out. Arnold looks shocked.

"You know my son?" he ask

"Better then you think" I say

So this is Ryan's dad? He doesn't look like I pictured. He's not fat and bald; he's not drunk and ugly. I mean, sure his clothes could use some help, but other than that he looks like a larger version of Ryan. RYAN! I turn to go to the car, but Ryan's gone. Fuck. I turn back to Arnold.

"What in the hell do you want?" I snap

He looks taken back.

"Excuse me?" he ask

"I know what you did to Ryan" I say

He smiles

"Ryan's a liar, my son has an overactive imagination." He says

"Bullshit" I say

"Either way, that doesn't concern you" he says "I've got business with my ex wife"

"Your not allowed to come anywhere near Ryan" I say

He looks around

"I don't see Ryan anywhere" he laughs

My blood begins to boil, this guy has no heart. How could you do something like that to a kid and then laugh about it? thinking about Ryan as a child, been tossed around like a rag doll, being hurt, raped. Ryan's face invades my thoughts and I can see the way he looked when I pinned him against the wall last summer, the way he almost cried as he kicked me. His many faces of pain, pain that to this very day is still caused by this man. I raise my hands and ball them into fist. Arnold looks confused, but then laughs.

"You want to fight me?" he laughs

I nod my head, unable to produce words at the moment.

"What, are you like his best friend, or something?" he ask

"His boy friend" I say

Why lie? If I have my way, this ass won't live to tell anyone else. His smile drops and anger explodes across his face. He clenches his jaw shut, and I can see the resemblance of Sharpay. He advances towards me and I back up. My body tenses as I get ready for his swing. He doesn't swing he just walks closer and closer until, my back is against the wall and he's only about two feet away from me.

"You're Ryan's boyfriend?" he ask

"Yes" I say, trying to sound as strong as his voice does.

"You're lying. Ryan would never let any other man touch him, besides me" he sick

"You're fucking sick" I hiss

He doesn't respond to me insult.

"Stay away from my son" he says "Don't even think about kissing him"

Oh, I see. This pisses him off.

"Kiss? We're far beyond kissing" I taunt

He shakes his head and turns to the porch stairs.

"Tell Nicolette, I'll come by another time" he says as he rushes across the lawn.

Hell no, it's not gonna be that easy.

"We have sex, like every night" I call after him.

He stops walking, I've got him.

"Oh yeah, we go at it for hours, that son of yours is an animal" I taunt

He turns to me; his face is twisted in anger.

"You're lying" he says

"Oh yeah?" I pull the hem of my shirt up, revealing the marks Ryan left across my chest, when we were together.

He stares at the marks for awhile. I let my shirt drop back over my chest.

"He gets crazy in bed" I say

He looks as though he wants to run over to me, but instead he turns back around and continues walking. Fuck! He's not gonna break. I let him leave, feeling defeated. Feeling as though I should have done more, I kept telling myself if I ever saw Ryan's dad, I'd kill him, but I didn't. I couldn't. He doesn't have an explosive temper; he's a calm, almost sweet, guy. A total fake. I hear foot steps behind me. I whirl around to see Chad, Ryan, and Taylor, coming towards me, from Taylor's house. Ryan looks sad. He looks into my eyes, he doesn't know if he should be ashamed or thankful. I open my arms and Ryan runs into them. I embrace him tightly.

"Its okay" I whisper in his ear

He shakes his head

"What was he doing here?" he ask

"Business with your mom" I say

He shakes his head.

"My mom's gonna be gone for a week, she left this morning, you know that" he says

Right! Then why was he here?

"He's not even supposed to know where we live" he says "who told him."

I grab the back of his head and press his head to my chest.

"Don't worry about it" I repeat

So, I know this wasn't my best chapter, but I really need to get to the next one. I'm sorry if this one sucks to you guys.

Luv ya


	18. Chapter 18 One stone

Chapter 18

Ryan's p.o.v

After apologizing a million times to Troy for leaving him alone, Troy finally tells me its okay. But it's not okay; I should have got out of the car and helped Troy, instead of running into Tay's house. God I'm such a fucking coward. Troy's lying on his back, staring aimlessly at my ceiling. I get up from the floor, where I was sitting, and my knees against my chest. I stand up and walk over to the bed.

"Troy?" I ask, standing at the edge of the bed.

He sits up quickly.

"Yeah?" he ask

"What exactly did you say to him?" I ask

He smiles and lays back down.

"Come here" he says, patting the bed.

I jump onto the bed and lay next to him. He rests his hand on mine. He continues to stare at the ceiling.

"Your dad is insane" he says

"Tell me something I don't know" I say

"He really freaked out when I told him about us, you know…doing it" he says

I let a small laugh slip from my mouth. 'Doing it'? What a wonderful way to describe our love. 'Doing it'.

"Did he now, well how much did you tell him?" I ask as I run my fingers over his stomach.

"I showed him the scratch you left across my chest" he says

I laugh aloud this time. I run my hand under his shirt and trace the raised mark.

"I'm really sorry about that" I say again

He smiles

"It's okay, I kinda liked it" he says with a smile

I use my free hand to swat his arm.

"Freak!" I laugh

He quickly lifts himself up and rolls on top of me.

"But I'm your freak" he say

"Yes you are" I say, catching his mouth in a kiss.

He presses hard against my face, his tongue moving rapidly fast. I latch my hands to his shoulders. He pulls away and stares at me for awhile. What? Oh.

"Second to last drawer" I tell him

He quickly jumps off of me and races to my dresser. He digs around for awhile and then pulls out the treasure. He throws the condom to me and begins ripping off his clothes. He gets down to his boxers when my door flies open. Sharpay and Zeke both rush over to me. I lift up and sit the condom under me. Troy freezes. Sharpay sits down next to me and wraps her arms around me tightly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't here" she says

She pulls away and looks me square in the eyes

"Are you alright? What happened? TELL ME!" she says all in one breathe

"Shar calm down, every thing's fine…Troy got him to leave" I say with a smile

She turns to Troy. He's in the corner, holding one of my many scripts in front of his boxers, to hide his erection. He waves meekly.

"Hi" he almost whispers

Zeke lets out a loud laugh. Sharpay whips her head from me to Troy, to me again and then back to Troy.

"You guys were about to…right now….on" She looks at where she's sitting. She quickly jumps up. "Eww, and here I was expecting you two to be depressed."

"Well, Troy seems pretty happy" Zeke said, looking at Troy, who had let his arms rest at his side, by mistake, revealing what he was trying to cover.

Troy quickly brings the script back in front of him. He's completely red

"GET OUT" he commands to Zeke

Sharpay grabs Zeke's arm and leads him out. I wait until their gone, before I look back at Troy. We both laugh in unison. He throws the script down and runs to me, he jumps in the air and falls directly on top of me. I laugh as he pins my arms above my head. He lens in and kisses me on the neck. His tongue lapping at my neck. I can't help but to let out a quiet moan. Troy lets his body lay on top of mine, closing the gap between us. My hand finds its way to his ass and I give it a quick squeeze. He smiles as he pulls away from my neck. He licks his lips and is about to place them on mine, but my cell phone rings and "Contact" blast from my phone. Troy let's his head drop and closes his eyes.

"Sorry" I say

"Just don't answer it" he says, as though he knows I'm gonna do it anyways

He lifts himself off of me and sits at the edge of the bed, and let's his head fall in his hands. I quickly grab my cell phone from my pocket. It's Kelsi.

"Hello?" I ask

"I'm sorry" she quickly says

"No I'm sorry" I say

"No, I'm sorry" she says

"You have no reason to be sorry, I'm sorry" I say

"Yes I do, I was a complete bitch, I'm sorry" she says

"No you had every right, I'm sorry" I say

Before I know what's happening, Troy turns around and takes the phone.

"I think you guys both made your point" he says as he hangs up

"Troy!" I say

"Sorry, but you can talk to Kelsi tomorrow. I need you, now" he says as he crawls towards me.

I wait until he gets close enough, and I plant my hands firmly on his chest and push him away. He looks shocked.

"Troy, that was really rude" I say

"Fine, call Kelsi, just forget me" he says

"Fine" I say as I get off the bed and go into the bathroom.

God what is his problem? I make sure the door isn't locked, so Troy could come in if he had to. I flip open the phone, but as soon as I do, it rings again. I pick up.

"Hello?" I ask

"What are you doing?" Jason ask

Damnit! Why does he continue to drive me insane?

"Can't you take a hint Jason?" I say

"I'm sorry about your dad" he says

"Thanks" I say

Wait…

"I never told you about my dad." I say

Silence

"Can I see you tonight?" he ask

"NO! How'd you know about my dad?" I demand

"I really need to see you, I never get to see you at school, anymore" he says

"It's called AVOIDING!" I say "who told you about my dad?"

"Meet me tonight, and I'll tell you" he says

Fuck! do I go, and find out and piss Troy off, or do I let it go, I mean it's not like Arnold would make the same mistake twice, would he? That's when it hits me. I smile as I swing the bathroom door open, to see Troy, fully dresses, sitting at the edge of the bed, his back to me.

"Sure Jason, we can meet up. How about that little Café by the school" I say

I think I can hear Jason smile over the phone

"Sure thing" he says "sees you then"

And with that I hang up.

"Troy" I say

He doesn't move. Oh great. I walk to the bed and hop on. I crawl across the bed to Troy. He doesn't move at all. I get to my knees and lean in close to him. I press my lips against his neck and suck gently. He shivers. I pull away.

"Troy, I'm sorry" I say

He doesn't turn around.

"Fine" I say in mock anger

I turn around and crawl to the other side of the bed, I'm about to get up, when I feel Troy's hand against the back of my shirt. He pulls me back towards him. I fall into his lap and he leans down and presses his lips to mine. He pulls away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I just felt like, everyone else was….never mind" He says

But I think I can finish his sentence. He felt like everyone else came first. I mean, when Kelsi got mad, I tried hard to get her back, and when Jason calls, I always pick up, but when me and Troy broke up…I never even talked to him. He was the one that approached me. Oh man, I feel like shit right now.

"So what was that call about?" he ask

"Um, nothing" I say "it was Jason"

Troy closes his eyes in frustration.

"Maybe if you just let him do you, then he would stop calling" Troy says with a smile

I hit him in the arm as he laughs.

"That is not at all funny" I respond

Troy leans back in and kisses me.

"You know I'm kidding, what he wanted?" he asks

Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut, no need to make Troy even more upset right? Right….no, I should tell him.

"He wants to go out tonight, and I kinda said yes." I say

Troy quickly gets up, letting my head hit the bed.

"Ryan!" he whines

"I know, I know. But I've got a plan, a plan to get rid of Jason completely" I say

Troy's eyes widen in fear.

"You're not gonna kill him are you?" he ask

Wow. I search his eyes to see if he's joking. His face is dead set.

"Troy…I'm not gonna kill anyone" I say slowly

His fear leaves and he nods his head

"I'm just gonna make sure he never bothers me…us, again." I say

"Ohhh" he says "so what are you gonna do?" he

"I'm going to need your help" I say

He smiles.

"All right" he says

"Are you and Gabbi still 'friends'?" I ask, making sure to emphasize the word friends

He nods

"Yeah, she even said we were best friends" Troy says

"Great" I say

I walk over to Troy, whose standing in front of my full length mirror on my closet door. I stand in front of him and he wraps his arms around me. I look at are reflection in the mirror. Gabbi and Jason…two birds with one stone.

So did you like it? I'm sorry to say, that this is only the beginning of Jason, but it's the end of Gabbi. I hope you like it. The next chappie is the one I've been waiting to write since I started the sequel. Oh and I'm starting another, TroyRyan (what can I say? Their my fav. Couple) But the characterization will be completely different, from this one, but no clichés. REVIEW

Luv ya


End file.
